The Dutchman Gold
by scullynmulder4ever
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate missing person in Arizona. They are involved in an accident and time travel back into Western era of 1888 where things get a little interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The X-Files! 1013 and CC own them! No money being made for**

 **pure fanfic! Enjoy!**

 **Kudo's: I want to thank my two beta's- Addison Zella for the early chapter editions. Mommieburger for**

 **helping me see it through to the end, thankx~!**

 **Arizona**

 **Dutchman's Gold Mine**

 **Frontier Bed and Breakfast**

The busy morning hustle and bustle of the many locals and tourist flourished in the small Arizona town. A stranger in town stopped in for his breakfast. As he ate peacefully he overheard the town folk chattering about the local Dutchman's Gold Mine.

"I believe in my soul there is still gold up there just waiting to be found," the elderly man said to his companion from across the table.

"There is still gold up there? I thought all the gold was mined out," the middle aged man piped in. Sipping his black coffee, he turned and walked towards them.

"Yes, sir, my pappy told me tales about that mine and many have lost their lives up there," the old man said scratching his beard. He turned his attention back to his friend seated in front of him, as he finished his breakfast.

"So many tourists and treasure hunters have been in and out of that mine but nothing has ever been found." Others have found it to be haunted and left before they could even start digging around but some that did stay on their excursion lost men without any explanation, that's when they all decided to pack up and high- tail it out of here," the older waitress interrupted the men as she passed their table.

"Telling tales again are you, Bob?" the younger waitress smiled at the trio and wiped her hands on her apron.

"I'm Bob and this here is George," the elder said, and they greeted one another with a handshake.

"I'm Jack Dugan. I'm new to the area and wanted to see the gold mine for myself. I have heard stories about it and some people believe that there is still gold buried up there," Jack said, finishing his coffee, and tipping his waitress as she scurried around, cleaning up the plates and mugs.

"Mr. Dugan, consider yourself warned."

"Gold fever! Too many people lose their heads," George spoke up finally after being silent as Bob smiled across the table from him.

Jack acquired the directions out to the site, finding the gold mine location across town. He drove over large rocks, careful not to rupture his tires. Taking his handkerchief off his neck, he wiped the sweat off his face and neck. He shrugged his shoulders, rubbed his stubbly beard and drove his vehicle up the trail. Finally arriving at his location, parking the SUV he got out of the vehicle and stretched a bit before walking up to the entrance of the mine. The old rotting boards seemed to be frozen in time. Not only that, a few rocks here and there would drop from the ceiling making pitter patter sounds as they rolled to the bottom of the ground. It's going to take more than a few pebble's rolling down the side of the cave to frighten this old man, he thought to himself.

Jack scanned the walls with his flashlight searching for a pocket to dig. After a few strikes into the wall he saw a sparkle of yellow-gold sparkling at the corner of his eye, promising something more to come. Jack swung the pick-axe making another hearty swing. This created a larger hole in the wall as he continued hitting the same area, strike by strike he uncovered more yellow gold.

"Well looky here…. looks like I'm going to be a rich man!" he said breathlessly as he set down the pick-ax, fumbling with the gold nugget between his thumb and forefinger. He pocketed another small nugget and continued digging. An hour passed but Jack didn't seem to notice time or what was going on around him, the walls of the cave started to come to life. The tunnels had a breeze coming through the track-way only to give Jack a small chill up his spine, and he brushed it off. Suddenly, a loud bang at the end of the left tunnel made Jack jump. He turned and looked, but nothing was there as he flashed his flashlight beam in which the direction of the noise came.

"Hello, who's there?" he said. His eyes looking every which way and nervously walking to investigate the noise. He smirked, "Some ghosts trying to run me out of this mine? Well it's not going to work and I'm not leaving." He bellowed as it echoed through the tunnels, making more rocks cascade down the walls. He nervously turned around spotting a dark shadow darting down the shaft and then another one. He rubbed the dust out of weary eyes trying to make out what he just seen, but it was gone. Continuing at his task at the spot where he first started to pick for the gold treasure he felt uneasy with cold chills up and down his spine. It was as if something was standing behind him. The dark energy made the walls shake and convulse under Jack's feet, making him tumble to the ground. It was a matter of life and death now. He looked around nervously as the dirt and rocks fell down from the ceiling, small pebbles hitting him in the head, the old boards above made a creaking sound all around. He gathered up his supplies and the only one nugget from the dig site. He slung his backpack over his back; leaving his shovel behind, running out of the mine only never to reach it to safety. The spirits of the mine have awakened and it was hell to pay for anyone to enter it.

XXX

 **Washington, DC**

 **F.B.I.**

 **Monday**

Early morning rush hour traffic was murder after a minor accident backed up traffic for a mile as the new work week day started. The X-files had been reopened and the relationship between Mulder and Scully was back on track after the incident with Daniel, Scully's former paramour. They had rehashed old wounds, and she found herself in Mulder's apartment, falling asleep on his couch and ending up in bed with the one in only "Spooky Mulder." A night of wild passionate pent up love- making finally came after all these years of unrequited love. It was a turning point that they both knew couldn't last forever. Scully was going to make Mulder hers or vice versa it was inevitable at this point in time. It was bound to happen.

Scully entered the office as Mulder peered over the computer screen looking at her with a grin on his lips. "You have something up your sleeve or what?" she asked him teasingly and set her briefcase down on the desk, walking over to his side.

"Just got this memo, Scully." He pointed to his computer screen nudging her elbow as she leaned into his space, looking at the email.

"Oh, tell me you're not serious? Dutchman's lost mine! No aliens or mutants this time, Mulder" she walked away from his side, he watched her intently.

"Scully, we've never investigated a gold mine before and a missing person is involved. I think it might be an x-file here. I'll explain on the way," he grabbed his jacket off the chair. Tossing it over his shoulder, he looked at her with seriousness. "I've got two plane tickets. What's the harm in digging in an old abandoned mine? And maybe, we might just lucky," he waggled his eye brows at her, slipping out the doorway towards the elevator.

"Mulder, I don't think it's going be a good idea…" she trailed off in mid-sentence. She pursed her lips with frustration just as she was about to rethink what kind of trouble Mulder would get himself into. Scully's heels were unmistakable, and as he heard the familiar sound in his ears, he turned and smiled, knowing she wouldn't let him go alone.

"Well, Agent Scully, are you ready to do a little gold digging?" he teased her with an arched eyebrow as the elevator door shut close. "Really Mulder, curse or ghosts? I believe it was an act of nature, possibly a cave- in, and there you have it." Scully stepped out of the elevator walking toward their rental car. Mulder saddled up beside Scully as she ignored him for a moment, touching the gold cross her mother had given her when she was a teenager. The sensation of soft familiar breath on her neck woke her out of her clouded state. Mulder leaned in so close, Scully froze as she still fumbled with the necklace. He leaned mere inches from her satin, velvety exposed neck, sticking his tongue out and tasting her sweet skin. He placed a chaste kiss there.

"Mulder, better be careful. Big brother is watching," she swooned as he dipped his head down for another quick nip to her neck, rubbing his nose on her cheek and up into her hair, sniffing her sweet fragrance into his nostrils making her moan as his heat retreated.

"Which Big Brother, Scully? Your brother Bill and then we have the most famous 'big brother'- the F.B.I." he teased her with his warm breath. Whispering into her ear, he made her shudder.

"We can finish this later, Mulder…" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I can't wait .. I can have you anytime and anywhere Agent Scully," he gave her soft lips a chaste kiss, making her aroused as her cheeks flushed a shade of pink.

He opened the car door for her and touched her back. She maneuvered into her seat while he walked around and got into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove towards to the airport.

"So, Mulder, what's going on you had to drag me to Arizona?" Scully said as she shifted in her seat.

"My dear Scully, it's a gold mine but the thing is people have disappeared without a trace. It's perhaps the most talked-about lost treasure in American history. The gold was discovered by a German immigrant, Jacob Waltz. A party of treasure hunters moved to the Superstition Mountains of Arizona in search of Waltz's cache shortly after his death in 1891 and, still today, an estimated 8000 visitors travel to Lost Dutchman State Park each year in hopes of striking it rich," he leered at her as he put on his sunglasses.

The weather in Arizona was hot and air was dry. The sun was high in the sky and getting hotter by the hour. Scully was glad she packed a pair of khaki shorts and short sleeve shirts, not only for the hot weather but because Mulder couldn't help checking her out as he drove; she noticed the attention he was giving her. She didn't let him go unnoticed either- "a sharp" dressed man clad in only a white t-shirt, - blue jeans, and hiking boots. Scully licked her lips as she turned to the window of their SUV, making Mulder shift in the driver seat and smoot his hand on his leg to distract his raging hard-on. The welcome sign to "Dutchman Gold Mine" came not soon enough because if they had to be on the road five more minutes longer, he was going to pull over.

"Mulder, let's get this over with already," Scully pointed at the welcome sign as they drove past it.

He glanced at the sign and then back at her, smiling.

"Yes, I hope we get 'lucky' Scully," he pointed to the small building with posters and signage over the windows, as he pulled into the parking spot. The door screeched open and as the doorbell rang loudly above his head, the manager came from the back room. The cashier was tending to a customer as the pair looked around the store, taking in the history of the place. There were old mining photographs, and various tools that hung on the walls; a wagon wheel from frontier days; and a saddle that had once carried a cowboy or gunslinger sat on a perch near the middle of the store displays.

"Very rustic and genuine, Mulder," Scully said as she brushed past him. Walking to the opposite side of the room, she admired the old photographs of town and various mining pictures.

"Yeah, very…" Mulder mumbled under his breath, taking in her floral perfume, closing his eyes. He finally gathered his thoughts as he walked towards a saddle on its perch. He smoothed the old leather through his fingertips, lifting up the small patch to see if any indentation was carved into the leather, but he was interrupted by the manager.

"Excuse me sir, it's not for sale. Display only," the manager, a man in his late seventies, approached him, slowly.

"I wasn't looking to buy," Mulder said standing up from his kneeling position. Scully joined him.

"I'm Agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner, Dana Scully from the F.B.I.," they pulled their badges out from their pockets.

"Can you tell us about a missing person, Jack Dugan? The police report stated that Mr. Dugan was last seen over a month ago?"

"Did he have family or business up in this area?" Scully chimed in.

"The Sheriff mentioned that a pair of FBI agents would be coming to investigate. But I am afraid that what he told you was about all you're going to get. I know of Mr. Dugan, and he just happened to be in the area looking for gold- or lack thereof. Townsfolk started rambling on about the 'lost Dutchman mine' and that's where Jack struck 'gold fever', if you know what I mean." The manager smiled at the agents, and glanced at Scully, more so than she wanted, especially from a stranger.

Mulder spoke, "So, no one went up to check to see if any remains had been found?"

"Leave it alone Agents," he warned them.

"Well cursed or not, sir we have to produce a body or at least some remains," Scully replied.

"I must warn you, people say once you go up there you'll never be the same. And if you manage to get out alive, that will be a miracle in itself," the manager said, walking back to his office.

"So, Scully you want to risk it with old Spooky Mulder," he gently tugged on her shirt.

"Spooky Mulder, huh? Well that's a first for a change, not Fox," she gave him a quick grin and patted his arm, walking out the front door, and he followed her out to the SUV.

 **Frontier Bed and Breakfast**

The only hotel for miles was the Frontier Bed and Breakfast. It was modern for its day in age, but it was completely booked up from the traveling tourists in the area. Pulling the SUV into the parking lot, Mulder shut off the engine and looked over at Scully, then up at the building. They exited the vehicle and Scully scanned the horizon of the desert. She noticed a tour bus had unloaded passengers at the front entrance of the building. Mulder joined Scully with two suitcases and handed her the lighter one. Scully pulled the door open, and held it as Mulder entered; the endless line tourists had already begun to check into their rooms.

"Looks like you might get 'lucky' after all, Mulder," Scully said in a whisper. She raised an eyebrow at him and walked toward the desk to check in. Before Mulder could react to Scully's innuendo, the guests in front of them had walked away after checking into their respective rooms.

"Sorry, if you don't have a reservation you're not going to get a room for the next three days," the young man said eyeing both the agents.

"Great, did you make reservations, Mulder?" she peered over at him with piercing blue eyes, while his hazel eyes changed shades of green.

"Party of two, Mulder," he said setting down his luggage pulling his I.D. out of his pocket. The clerk typed up his name, and searched for his reservation. Suddenly, a couple came in behind Scully. Mulder glanced back at the older couple, who had a look of desperation in their eyes.

"Molly, I hope we can get a room," the middle-aged man said with tired look on his face.

"Murray, I sure hope so! We drove for eight straight hours—we need some much needed rest," she told her husband.

The clerk handed Mulder and Scully their room keys as the older couple stepped up behind the agents. The clerk had explained to the couple they were all sold out but, overhearing the conversation, Mulder turned around. He looked at Scully and then back at the couple.

"Sorry but I'm sure you can use this room key. We can share a room, can't we Dana?" he looked at his beautiful partner.

"Sure, we can." She answered him, looking at the couple and handing the room key to them.

"Are you sure? I mean we don't want …" the couple responded, grateful to their generosity.

"No, it's no trouble at all. Someone desperately needed a room and there is no harm done. By the way, it's been paid in full," Mulder grinned, looking back at Scully who was holding her luggage in her hand.

"Getting lucky is just an understatement Mulder," with that Mulder followed her down the hallway, watching the sway of her slender hips. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again, and the need jump her in the elevator was tempting but he could wait just a little longer. Once in their room, Scully dropped the luggage with a thud, and cautiously walked over to the window. She looked out over the desert sand, taking in the view of what was just over the hill.

Mulder quickly strode up behind her, and pulled her into his embrace, by wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He inhaled her floral scent, as he held her to him. He bent his head down so that the two-day old stubble from his cheeks lightly scratched her cheek. He made her skin tingle as he trailed kisses down her cheek and up to her delicate earlobe, tasting her. Scully pushed back into him, feeling his hardness through his jeans. She reached up, pulling his silky brown hair through her finger- tips, - and smoothing the length of her fingers through his scalp. She made them both moan in pleasure, and she kissed him.

"You were very generous back there," Scully gasped, barely audible. He continued licking, tasting her as his rough hands brushed the sides of her breasts.

"You know me, Scully. I am opportunistic. When I see someone in need I am there, especially if it means getting lucky with my sexy partner," he nuzzled her neck and she pulled out of his grasp, turning to face him. He felt her delicate fingers going for his shirt, pulling it up over his head, leaving him in nothing but his jeans. He quickly discarded his boots. Trailing her fingernails down his chest, she kissed his broad shoulders, licking and nipping lightly at his exposed flesh.

Mulder jerked when Scully finally reached for the waist band of his jeans. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her up for a long, deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up. She responded by pushing her tongue between his lips, devouring him and savoring him. He carried her to the edge of the bed and lowered her body onto it covering hers with his strong frame. He slipped off her boots as she watched him through hooded eye- lids. Scully discarded her shirt, but when it was time to remove her shorts when Mulder grabbed her hand in his. Kissing her hand, he looked up at her, shoving her hand away.

Scully moaned from the friction of his touch against her delicate flesh and she felt his erection tightening by the second against his jeans. He pulled her shorts off in one quick motion and she lay there naked, like a goddess: her hair spread like fire on the pillow. Beads of sweat bubbled up on their skin, and he lapped up the sweat between her breasts. She held his head, stroking and digging her nails into his scalp while he continued further down her tummy as she bucked and arched into his embrace. He removed her blue silk panties with one smooth motion and tossed them to the floor. He smelled her sweet scent as he kissed and licked her thighs. He teased her before darting his tongue into her depths. Scully couldn't take any more of the torturous menstruations he was causing. She tried desperately to get him where she wanted by bucking into his face and writhing on the bed, grabbing his hair, and pulling him to her dripping center. He finally delved into her sweet depths, tasting teasing her. He pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked lightly, then releasing it, then grabbing it rolling it over and over with his tongue. Taking a finger and working her over and over as his tongue dwelled into her sweet core was all that was needed to send her over the edge.

"Mulder need you inside me, now…" she huskily told him, arching against his fingers as he continued to suckle on her bud. He withdrew his fingers and came up for air. Tasting her on his lips, he slowly crawled back up her fragile frame and leaned down to capture her lips so she could taste herself. They moaned as their lips locked into a deep sensual kiss and he sank down onto the bed on top of her, and she rolled him over so that she was the one in control.

"You better get these off, G-man," she tugged the waistband of his jeans and with one jerk they were off his lanky frame. She trailed kisses up and over his lean body paying attention to scar she made on his shoulder long ago. She soothed it over with her tongue, and looked down at him, placing a kiss on his lips. Their lips parted for a mere second before he reached for her but she put up a finger to his lower lip. He took her digit in his mouth, and sucked lightly making her shiver. She closed her eyes and rubbed against his raging member. She withdrew her finger from his mouth and her scorched skin cooled in the air conditioning making her shudder and went further south.

Reaching for his engorged cock, she lightly sucked up and down the sides, making him moan, as he grasped a fistful of red hair in his fingers. He pulled and soothed her hair across her head, watching it bob up and down as he thrusted up into her mouth and she engulfed him.

"Scully…. Get up here.. not going to last," he mumbled between clenched teeth. She continued to suck him harder, swirling her tongue around his shaft, up and down the sides. She continued her ministrations on him, making him shoot his load into her mouth. She lapped and drank up his sweetness, pushing him over the edge. She released him, cleaned him up, and placed wet kisses across his waist. Before she knew what hit her, she was flat on her back, looking up into his dark features.

Capturing her lips with his own, he pinned her hands above her head, licking and sucking down her chest and taking a pink nipple in his mouth. He made her squirm against his already eager erection. She could always make him go from flaccid to hard. In one quick motion, he was inside her tight, wet dripping cunt, slowly retreating then pushing back again inside her tight walls. She clinched around him, milking him as he thrust up and with one finally thrust against her clit, she came hard and kept coming as he pounded into her, he followed her in earnest, releasing his seed into her. He fell onto her, placing kisses on her collarbone and lightly sucking her earlobe. He made her giggle underneath him. Exhausted they lay in a heap of sweaty limbs and nakedness. He slipped out of her and she rolled with him, reeling from the loss of him. She curled up in his arms, draping her right leg over his thigh. Sleep deprived and exhaustion took hold on both of them drifting off into a sweet slumber.

The sun's rays peeked through the silk curtain waking Scully. She winced with half closed eyes, got up from Mulder's embrace, and padded towards the bathroom to start the shower. Mulder began to stir, rolling over to Scully's side only to feel emptiness. He smelled their scent on the sheets and in the distant room he heard the shower running. He lay there until she finally came out of the room, draped with a towel covering her petite body and another towel drying her hair. When she had her back turned to him, he made his move, one quick motion and he was behind her again, kissing the nape of her neck.

"MMMM…. " he nuzzled her neck, wrapping his arms around her.

"Morning," she kissed him on his soft, pouty lips, teasing him by pushing her firm buttocks against him.

"Want to go another round, Scully?"

"Keep that up, Mulder and we won't be investigating anything outside of this room," she replied. He gave her a breast a soft squeeze and lightly tapped her on her rump.

"I'm going to shower and then we'll go," he said as he walked towards the bathroom. Scully rummaged through her suitcase, pulling out tan slacks and a blue t-shirt. Mulder sauntered out of the bathroom with only a towel draped around his waist. He looked through his suitcase for a fresh pair of slacks and gray t-shirt. Pulling them out, he dressed quickly so that they could get the investigation solved. Walking down through the lobby and out the front doors, he flipped through the map that Scully had picked up at the front desk. He located the address to the "Dutchman's Gold Mine" and they headed out the doors. They grabbed a quick bite to eat and picked up a few essentials before they headed up toward the mine.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The SUV tires kicked up dirt, rocks and sand while Mulder drove down the trail towards the mine. He glanced out of the corner of his eye over at his partner. Scully was deep in thought. He observed she hadn't said too much since they had left the hotel. He turned his attention back toward the path, eyeing the landscape which was practically nothing but desert sand and cactus with sage brush tumbling across the land. Scully shifted in her seat, turned back towards Mulder and looked at him before finally speaking.

"Could you imagine being in the Old West, Mulder? What people went through, I could never imagine, the hardships that people faced every single day."

"Haven't really thought of it, Scully, why? Do you see yourself as a pioneer wife, saloon girl, or a 'soiled dove'?" he waggled his eyebrows and she smacked his arm playfully, shaking her head.

"Soiled – dove, really Mulder? You think I'd be one of those 'girls'?" she quizzed him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't think of you as one of those 'girls' but you know you would be a dead ringer," he gave her hand a squeeze, rubbing circles on top with his two fingers.

"Another one of your fantasies, Mulder?" He leaned in for a quick kiss on her soft lips and as he pulled away slowly, he winked at her. He smiled devilishly at her, turning his attention back to the dirt road.

"You think you're the only one with fantasies Mulder? I could think of what _you_ could be a- "gun slinger, cowboy, sheriff, bartender, etc." she gave his thigh a hard squeeze making him jerk involuntarily as he fingernails dug into his pants.

"Scully, you always keep me guessing, that's what I love about you, mystery woman. I know you have many, many, fantasies about me, Scully. Some have already come true, well, haven't they?" he said turning to look at her. He made her cheeks flush and speechless, she turned away from him and looked out at the window again.

Mulder maneuvered the SUV over the rocks as the trail had become harder to steer. Moving slowly, over three off- center rocks, it was like rock climbing with a rock crawler, inching slowly over the rocks, finally over the top and back down the rocky terrain. Scully grabbed the hand grip, hanging on tightly. Then she loosened her grip as the SUV settled back down, over the terrain. Half a mile through the canyon the agents came upon the sign "Dutchman's Gold Mine." Pulling the SUV to a halt, and shutting off the engine, Mulder looked at the entrance and then back at Scully.

"Looks like Mr. Dugan's vehicle, Scully."

"Yeah, but where is Mr. Dugan?" she replied looking around the area.

Mulder got out of the vehicle and stretched, and scanned the desolate place. He watched Scully open the door and exit, shutting her door. Scully stretched as she walked back toward the hatch of the SUV to join Mulder, whom was already eyeballing her pale midriff as her shirt rose above her navel. The hatch had been opened but Mulder was still staring, remembering what happened last night in their bed. Scully cocked her head, smiling but she already knew what he was thinking and grinned to herself. She reached for the backpack, taking it in her hand.

"Mulder, are you coming or not?"

"Scully, you're such a tease. What you do to me," he closed his eyes, shutting the hatch, watching her walk towards the entrance of the mine.

They pulled out their flashlights, crisscrossing beams into the darkness, seeing the shaft tunnels go endlessly into the darkness. Mulder took the lead, looking back toward Scully who was nervously licking her upper lip, following after him. As they continued into the depth of the shaft, the boards above their heads started to creak an eerie sound as if warning of impending danger to come. Mulder stopped noticing the pick mark made into the wall. Finally, Mulder spotted a pile of rock debris in a large hump formation. He cautiously walked toward it, noticing a few fingertips sticking out from the rubble. He knelt down as Scully joined him at his side. Almost losing her balance, she leaned against him.

"Well, looks like Mr. Dugan was headed back toward the entrance and the ceiling caved in on him," Scully replied, wiping a strand of errant hair out of her eyes, looking at Mulder. Mulder shone his flashlight up towards the ceiling and back down over the wall, then stepped over the body of Mr. Dugan, as Scully stayed behind.

"Mulder, what are you doing? We came to find Mr. Dugan's body I think we need to get out of here before something bad happens," Scully whispered so low as to not cause a cave- in, and the walls of the mine seemed to come alive as Mulder continued walking towards the split in the tunnel.

"Wonder what you'll find Scully, gold or perhaps something paranormal?" he said looking back at her as she stood with her flashlight in her hand. Mulder took his free hand and started to feel around the mine dwelling finding pick-ax pits that Mr. Dugan had started. He pulled his finger out of the hole in the wall, finding a glitter of gold dust on his fingertips, then a small gold nugget behind another hole peaked out from the dust was hiding behind the gold dust, invitingly, twinkling in the flashlight beam.

Meanwhile, Scully maneuvered around the body of Mr. Dugan catching up with Mulder as he took the small gold nugget between his fingertips, showing her his prize. They both looked at each other and a black shadow caught his eye as it darted back through the opposite tunnel. He pocketed the gold, then turned his head in the direction in which he saw the shadow.

"I don't think we are alone, Scully," he mumbled under his breath, turning his flashlight beam in the direction in which the shadow darted towards. He motioned for her to follow him but the tunnel went into separate directions up ahead. They both stopped in their tracks, looking at one another.

"Now what, Mulder?" she huffed, turning her flashlight, looking down the other tunnel shaft and then back towards him.

"Which door would you like, Agent Scully?" he asked her.

"You actually believe something or someone is in here, Mulder? Mr. Dugan died of an apparent cave- in. I don't think he was murdered or foul play was Involved. Let's get out of here before our 'luck' runs out," Scully said, tugging on his arm, but he pulled away.

"I saw something Scully, whatever it is- or was- I want to find it," he responded walking towards the intended path he chose.

"Fine, I'll take the left."

Scully cautiously entered the shaft, looking up at the ceiling with the old wooden boards, wondering how long they had been there. Years, centuries even, the old wood shown its age, and she prayed they'd hold up. The further she went into the tunnel, her eyes seemed to be playing tricks on her. The walls looked like they were actually breathing. She rubbed her eyes, squinting to see what was up ahead, and she saw a small light beam shining. She stopped in her tracks as she heard footsteps coming closer and closer. The ground seemed less stable, making Scully hold onto the side of the wall, as the footsteps got louder.

"Mulder, is that you?" she called. The figure moved closer but no response. Scully stood her ground, looking back in the direction from which she came, figuring Mulder might have turned back. She found nothing but darkness. Debris started to roll down the side of the wall as if the mine was coming to life, Scully started to back pedal, watching behind her as she retreated from the direction she came. If Mulder was playing games, this was not funny. Soon Scully felt a strong frame behind her. She knew the familiar touch was Mulder so she turned so that the light shone into his dark pupils. He reached for her wrists, grabbing them in both hands so that she didn't smack him with her flashlight.

"Jesus, Mulder! Stop sneaking up on me like that. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. I thought it was you but you apparently you were behind me, not in front."

"Someone doesn't want us here, Scully. There was tapping in the middle of tunnel and then it stopped suddenly. I didn't see anything no shadows, nothing." They retreated back toward the front entrance to see the dead body of Mr. Dugan. Suddenly the dark shadow moved behind the two of them, darting back and forth. As the two moved slowly, as not to cause a stir in the tunnel walls, debris started falling from everywhere causing dust, dirt, rocks to fill the air, the ground was shaking as if the mine had come to life.

"Scully, run… get out of here, hurry!" Mulder yelled. Before Scully could pick up the pace, debris had fallen in her path. As she covered her nose with her shirt, she turned to see that Mulder was right on her heels, doing the same. Dust fell from the ceiling right into their eyes, blocking their vision, which didn't help. Suddenly a loose board fell from the ceiling, knocking Scully out cold. Mulder stopped and checked on her to see if she was still conscious but nothing, he carried her small frame towards the entrance when another small rotted board fell from the ceiling, hitting him hard in the head, knocking him unconscious as well. He fell down as Scully came tumbling with him.

Minutes seemed like hours, and not sure what happened, Mulder stirred. He held his head in his hands as he searched for Scully, but she was missing. He didn't know how long he lay there or why Scully wasn't nearby. He looked around but no sign of her nor Mr. Dugan's body, either. He took his hands to rub the dirt out of his eyes. He saw light at the end of the tunnel entrance and slowly walked toward the opening, noticing something not quite right at all. The vehicles were gone only to be replaced by covered wagons and a herd of longhorns moving in the distant horizon.

"What the hell," Mulder furrowed his brow, turning looking frantically for anyone, especially Scully, but there was no trace of her. He looked down at himself and to his surprise his clothes had changed as well. He donned a pair of canvas tan pants, with buttons around the waist, and high pockets. He wore a striped blue and white shirt with pearl buttons, with a red bandana around his neck, and brown boots. He took all this in with pride, and he wondered if Scully ever fantasized him in Western wear. He couldn't wait to find her. But where the hell was she? he wondered. He walked down the path on which they arrived earlier but saw wagon wheel ruts in the dirt and began to follow them. He hoped it would led to town.

Scully woke surprised not to be in Mulder's arms. She held her head in her hands, coming to slowly. She wiped the dust out of her eyes and quickly glanced down at her clothing which had changed to a long flowing dress and a tight corset wrapped around her body, Victorian era. Scully's hair spiraled about her face as if she had come from a beauty parlor. She felt the softness of her silky strands, closing her eyes, just thinking, "this is a dream, wake up".

"This can't be happening," she murmured to herself, startled, she quickly got up, almost falling over with the high heels she wore, dumbfounded that she wasn't wearing boots anymore.

As she continued to stumble towards the entrance in her high heels a few men came into few. She clearly recognized them her eyes portrayed the two men resembling; CGB and Agent Spender but they were dressed in Western clothes resembling business men, sharply dressed with gold chain watches hanging from their suits. The younger man pulled the reins of the team of horses, stopping them, the horses nervously chomped on their bits shaking their heads as the brake was set. The two men climbed down off the wagon, walking over to Scully, who was startled.

"Well, Theo look what we have here," The older man said, puffing on his cigar. He looked at the man resembling Agent Jeffery Spender.

"Boss, we can trade her for another claim. I bet the miners would be happy with this exchange," Theo looked Scully up and down.

"Perhaps, that's not out of the equation, looks like we have a claim jumper. What's your name darlin'?"" he puffed once again on his cigar, blowing smoke away from his view.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I assure you I am not a 'claim jumper'," Scully replied looking back at the two men, who she despised. Scully thought about a name thinking about old western names of ladies. "My name is Lily Rose," she spoke, as she smoothed the dress out sliding her fingers down the silk, raking her hand through her red tresses.

"Lily Rose, explain yourself? Why are you here?" Theo questioned her impatiently.

"My partner and I were …." She stammered but quickly buttoned up her lip.

"Come on, you're coming with us," Theo took hold of Scully's elbow, leading her down the path to their team of horses, climbing up into the buckboard.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!"

"To town and you can explain yourself to the Sherriff?"

Scully bit her lip anxiously to see the sheriff keeping silent as they traveled down the wagon path. The desert air was dry and often she would spy a western banded gecko scurrying about the rocks, as they got closer to their destination a small town emerged into her view. The town looked like something out of old western movie. The buck-board entered the town, called, Wickenburg. Scully took in the view; Murphy's Mercantile, Bub's Blacksmith shop, Longhorn's Saloon, and the Frontier Hotel. The hotel from town- it was the only recognizable thing that came to her mind and for a brief moment she knew that the only thing that had changed was the era.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

 **Bub's Blacksmith Shop**

Mulder stepped into the shop and was assaulted by loud bangs in the foreground. The blacksmith hammered a horseshoe on his anvil, shaping it with his hammer. He dipped the iron horseshoe in the water to cool it down, finishing his product. He turned to see a new stranger in his doorway who he'd not met before, causing him to lower his hammer and drop the horseshoe into the bucket near the work stand.

"Can I help you?" Bub questioned. He wiped his hands on his apron, and walked towards Mulder/the stranger.

"I'm not sure if you can or not. I don't have any money and was looking for work." Mulder didn't know what else to say, since he was in a strange place and didn't know anyone, let alone recognize anyone from townsfolks he passed by as he came in. All he got was a lot of hateful looks from cowboys, ranch hands and the sheriff who, curiously, looked an awful lot like Assistant Director Skinner.

"Well, I hear the miner folk are hiring a few men. You might want to talk to them. They are over at the Longhorn Saloon down the street about a block," Bub turned his back on Mulder, continuing his task on another horseshoe.

 **Longhorn Saloon**

The saloon was filled with townsfolk, young and old, who came together, to get the dust out of their throat's drinking whiskey, beer, sarsaparillas, Mint Juleps, fruit cocktail mixes, and of course, - water for those who didn't want to end up in a bar fight or for those who couldn't hold their liquor. Horses where tied up to railings with their saddles cinched, saddle bags half- full of supplies. Wagons trudged down the street while a few drunkards started a fight outside the saloon, dunking a loser in the horse trough.

Mulder watched the two men fighting as he walked past them up the steps, and entered the saloon. The music was loud and deafening, as chorus girls' voices carried throughout the building. He heard clinking of glass pitchers and gaming chips which clattered on the felt tables. Billiard pool balls struck one another on the pool table. Mulder scanned the room looking for a miner. He spotted a few men seated in the corner beside the billiard table, playing cards. They enjoyed their game so much that they paid no attention to others nearby.

"Are you looking for a job, mister?" The miner spoke as Mulder approached their table. The miner was watching a young blonde lady; deliver drinks to a nearby table. She caught his eye for a second and she smiled with a slight blush. Mulder watched the young woman return to the bar- keep, rounding up another set of whiskey glasses.

"What is it that you want? Gold or women?" Another man at the table spoke up and chuckled, sporting a gold tooth.

"Actually, I am looking for a woman," Mulder replied as he joined the men at the table.

"That we can help you with Mister-? The miner paused. "What's your name anyhow? I'm Tucker," he announced as his gold tooth peered out from his sly grin. He spit into the spittoon near the table. "And this is my partner, Frank." Both men were middle- aged with rough features. Their hands were well-worn over time, and they sported bib overalls, and cowboy hats that had seen better days. Mulder had to think quick. Making up a name, he said, "I'm Austin Cooper."

"What kind of woman you got in mind, Austin? There are plenty of girls here in the saloon, whether it be a 'saloon girl' or a lady of the night, "Frank said, downing his whiskey in one big gulp. He pointed at the chorus girls and then up to other ladies' upstairs who were leaning over the upstairs banister.

"I'm not interested in any that I have seen here. I'm looking for a particular lady and she is very, special to me. She has red flaming hair, pale ivory skin, and the bluest of blue eyes, like the ocean," Mulder replied and turned his attention back to the people in the saloon. Again, he scanned the room but had no such luck of seeing Scully.

"Mr. Cooper, there hasn't been a red- haired lady around here for more than ten years. I don't think you're going to be in any luck here," Tucker lit his cigar, motioning to a saloon girl from the other table, who, carried an empty tray.

"Lucy, another round for the table," he smacked his hand on the table and gave her backside a playful swat.

"Well, Tucker I am not leaving this town until I find her. She was with me in the .." Mulder stammered for a short moment.

Mulder realized that this nightmare started in the mine. It had been foretold that something bad was going to happen. As Mulder sat at the table, he thought of how to get back too normal- to their present time- to find Scully.

"If this red-haired angel comes into town, you'll be sure to know of it," Frank raised his eye- brows, dealing cards.

Meanwhile, across the street, Theo and his boss arrived at the sheriff's office. The older man got up from his seat on the bench. Sticking his cigar between his lips, he climbed off the buckboard and turned to Scully. Ignoring the extended hand from the older man, Scully quickly hurried off the wagon like a frightened animal, and afraid of what was coming next.

Entering the low lit building, the sheriff was talking with his deputy. Scully couldn't believe her eyes- the sheriff, was A.D. Skinner. Skinner was dressed in western slacks, chaps, a pearl- buttoned blue shirt, and dark boots. He also wore a trench coat, as if he was going on a man- hunt.

"What is this? Can't this wait? I have a two bandits on the run and I just got word they were spotted in the next town," he grabbed his shotgun out of the case that hung against the wall.

"We believe this woman is a 'claim-jumper'. Punishment is needed, post- haste," Theo shoved her into the light.

"You can't be serious? Skinner crossed his arms as he questioned Cigar Smoking Man. And what's _your_ take on this matter?"

"I believe she could make up for what she has done, whether it was lying or trespassing or both. If she pays off a small fee, we'll forget this whole thing," the man puffed on his cigar, pulling it out of his mouth to blow smoke towards the sheriff.

"I can't hold you on anything ma'am. You're free to go." Skinner addressed Scully, then motioned for two younger deputies to join him, as he ran out the door. The three climbed on their horse's and rode out of town.

Theo spoke to Scully, "Seems like you're in our hands, now. He turned to his boss. I'll take her to the saloon and put her to work as a saloon girl. Or we can trade her for what she's worth," Theo eyed Scully up and down taking, in her beautiful features.

"A red- head is very rare around these parts I bet we'll get top dollar for her," the boss spoke, lighting another cigar. He walked out the front door, his boots scrapping along the boards; which made his spurs ring in every step.

"Yes, very rare." Theo fingered her long red curls between his forefinger and smoothed his hand down her silk dress. Scully quickly removed his hands.

"That's about enough of that, Theo. Don't damage the goods before they're sold," the boss took her wrist in his grip leading her out of the building and onto the dusty road. They walked along the planks toward the saloon.

Frank and Tucker finished their whiskey and dealt their last hand of five card stud. Meanwhile, Mulder continued to pan the room looking for Scully. Instead, he watched a raven- haired beauty seat herself at the bar. While she was perched on a bar stool a ranch hand joined her by taking up the other bar stool beside her after.

"Austin, some beauty caught your eye, yet?" Frank asked while he dealt his cards on the table.

"No," he replied, wiping the sweat out of his eyes.

As daylight started to fade into darkness the saloon crowded with more cowpokes, ranch hands and mongrels whom had ridden into town for a quick drink or romp with the ladies of the night. Frank and Tucker pushed themselves away from the table and straightened their hats on their heads.

"We have a long day tomorrow, Austin, and we'd better get back to the camp and settle in," Tucker said as he paid the saloon girl. His partner joined up with him, settling his tab too.

Across the street from the sheriff's office, Theo took hold of Scully's wrist. She fought both men but couldn't loosen from their grip as they forced her to walk down the dark alley towards the back hall door of the saloon.

"Where the hell are you taking me, now?" she shouted, then tripped, because of her dress got caught in her shoe as she twisted her wrists. Theo's grip was like a vice and didn't budge from her ministrations as he caught her from injuring herself.

"We're going to have a surprise for you my dear, Lily Rose," Theo smirked, grinning ear- to- ear.

"Yes, we certainly do," the smoking man joined in puffing on his cigar.

As the trio- Mulder, Frank, Tucker- exited the saloon via the swinging doors, there was a commotion across the street, as three individuals hurried along towards the back side of the saloon. Mulder caught a glimpse of two men in dark clothes, rushing a lady wearing a long Victorian dress through the alley to a back door. He was about to follow them but was interrupted with a firm hold on his right shoulder.

Frank noticed that Mulder was staring at the commotion. "You best not interfere with those two men," he warned.

"Why not? If a lady is in trouble..." he trailed off, looking in the direction of the saloon.

"Those two men are more powerful than you think. They own most of the mines. We barely got our share out of Dutchman's Mine; we had to do a few 'favors' for those two fellows to get our piece of the claim. We know what happens behind closed doors when they are around. Sometimes it's best to leave well enough alone, Austin. It's probably a new saloon girl, better yet, a new chorus girl," Frank said, laughing as he untied his horse and mule from their post.

"Where can I get a horse?" Mulder peered up at the two men who had already mounted in- their saddles, pushing their boots into the stirrups.

"Levi owns the livery stable. He'll sell you a horse," Tucker told him, pointing in the direction of the livery. Tucker and Frank waited at the livery stable while Levi and Mulder argued over the price of a bay horse.

"Can I borrow some cash from you guys? I'll pay you back," Mulder dipped his hands into his empty pockets for emphasis.

Frank paid Levi for the horse and turned to Mulder/Austin. "You can pay me back when you strike it rich at the mine," Frank told him as he nudged his horse forward with his boots.

The three men rode out toward the Dutchman's Mine. As they approached, tents became visible. Sage brush bundles littered the campsite and a few pots were scattered on the ground near the tents.

"Austin, sorry, but you're going to have to rough- it outside. We only have two tents and we don't share with anyone; at least not until we know we can trust you." Frank said, dismounting from his horse and tying the animal to the post. He began undoing the saddle cinch as Tucker joined the two of them. He was settling in for a long night and gathered sage brush for kindling, which he used to start, a small fire with a match.

"That's fine I can deal with that," Mulder told Frank, as he guided his horse to the hitching post. He joined the two other horses and a burro.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The night was filled with coyotes on the horizon howling, at their mates. The rattlesnakes and scorpions' scurried about in the vast distance. Mulder couldn't help but fear that maybe one or two of the creatures would get into his bed roll. He kept opening his eyes just about every half hour, thinking he might have been stung or bitten by one of the fatal creatures. Worse, he had no medical attention around to save his sorry ass for the predicament he put himself in- dragging Scully along and losing her in the midst. He had to find her and get back to the reality. Tomorrow was another day and it was going to be a long, sleepless night.

 **LONGHORN SALOON**

Theo hurried Scully into the adjacent room at the top of the steps. He was waiting for word on what was to befall the prisoner. Meanwhile, the chorus girls sang downstairs to a crowd of drunkards while table dealers dealt players their hands over the felt tables. The roulette wheel spun round and round, stopping on a lucky or unlucky number as the cowboys lost their pay day earnings to the house. The saloon was a full house tonight and it was perfect for debuting the new saloon girl or chorus girl. Scully's role was still undecided as Theo paced back and forth. The door swung open, revealing the cigar smoking man. He shut the door with a loud thud and clicked the lock. Theo joined his boss, sauntering over to him in a quick motion.

"Well, what's the word on our prisoner," Theo asked and looked back in the direction of where Scully sat on the bed, looking out the pane glass window.

"The manager of the saloon is very interested in her. But as far as one of the 'soiled-doves' I don't think she'll fit in. Maybe she can be of use on the floor as a saloon girl. I figure we'll get top- dollar for her if one of the 'miner's' see her. That'll be more gold in our pockets," the boss explained, as he puffed on his cigar, filling the room with thick smoke.

"Mabel would have a hard time with the rest of the girls if she joined their troupe," Theo laughed out loud.

"Yes, I'm sure she would," he grinned back at Theo and leered at Scully.

Scully listened carefully as the men spoke of where she was going to be placed. She hoped hopefully she wouldn't become one of the dreaded 'soiled-doves' that Mulder had mentioned. Luckily, from over hearing the two crooks were conversation she was relieved that she wasn't going to become one of 'those girls'. She got up from the bed's edge, and walked over towards the window, looking out into the desert night. The glass pane was streaked with dirt and dust. The full moon hovered brightly into the sky, and she thought of Mulder. She wondered if he was safe or if he was still in the mine.

In the early morning hours, a wagon drudged slowly across the landscape with three men aboard. Two of the men were seated on the bench and the third man sat with the covered boxes in the back of the wagon. Frank and Tucker had been up since first light; cornbread, coffee, and eggs were their breakfast. The smell didn't go unnoticed by Mulder, as the coffee roused him from his slumbered state. He kicked his bed roll off, checked his clothing for any unwanted critters and smoothed his hands through his hair. Putting his hat on his head, he joined the two men.

"Care to join us, Austin? We're going to have a long day ahead of us," Frank handed him a plate full of grub.

"This has to be a dream," he mumbled to himself, yet the two miners overheard him.

"Are you okay? Is the heat getting to you, or what?" Tucker handed him a cup of coffee.

It was at the very moment that the three men heard hoof beats and wagon wheels rolling across the desert. They looked in that direction. There were three men in the wagon and Mulder recognized; them as the Lone Gunmen. The two miners smiled at each other and greeted the trio in the wagon.

"Hello, glad you made it safe and sound," Frank took hold of the horses' reins while Tucker went to look at the goods they had brought.

"Yes, we nearly got caught by a band of bandits about a piece away," the blonde man spoke up, wiping the dust off his spectacles.

"Who do you have there?" the older man spoke up. He sized Mulder up and but though he thought he looked familiar, he said nothing.

"Well, that's Austin Cooper. He just started working this claim with us, but he won't be here long. He's looking for a red-haired angel. Haven't seen one. Have you seen one around these parts?" The men boasted with laughter and then turned back towards Mulder who peered above his hat brim, but he did not respond to their comment.

"Ah… If there is such a 'red-haired angel', we haven't seen her," the younger of the three men added, taking the gold pouch that Frank handed him and tucking it into his pocket.

"Don't spend that in one place, you hear," Frank shook his hand as Tucker and the other two unloaded the dynamite from the crates. Turning the wagon back in the direction of town, the three men and their wagon disappeared just as they had appeared. Frank and Tucker finished their breakfast as Mulder looked at the crate of boxes, ignoring his breakfast for the moment.

"Austin, you'd better eat. You're going to be awfully hungry later," Tucker said, cleaning his plate off. He then took his plate into his tent and finished his coffee. Mulder returned his attention to the plate that he put aside earlier, before he was interrupted by the 'lone gunmen' visit. Frank and Tucker entered the mine as Mulder stood back, wondering what was going to happen if he re-entered the space without having Scully with him. He didn't want to lose her if she was still in the area. Pausing for a few minutes. Frank and Tucker turned around with their lanterns and looked back toward the entrance, noticing that their new companion was stalling. Mulder looked nervously back at the two men, then entered the mine. He pulled a scarf over his mouth and nose, grabbed a pick-ax and followed the men inside.

 **FBI**

 **Washington DC**

 **Thursday**

 **Present Day**

Assistant Director Walter Skinner was burning up the phone lines trying to locate his agents but to no avail. Scully was to give a report on her findings to the Assistant Director but be he had not received anything via phone nor email. Mulder and Scully had not given any indication of how long the case would last. Skinner took the elevator down to the basement only to find the door locked. He knocked loudly with no response. He called the head of security down to the basement in order to unlock the door. Opening the door to the darkened room, he found a light switch, flicking it on, searching for anything to give him clues to their whereabouts. He saw a copy of directions in the garbage can. Skinner retrieved it from the trash pile. Unfolding it revealing that it had been printed on Monday. Skinner skimmed the document for any clue as to the whereabouts of his missing agents. He found an address to the Dutchman's Lost Mine in Arizona. He realized that was likely where his agents had gone, and he tucked it into his jacket pocket. He retreated to his office and called on available agents to join him. A dozen agents packed into Assistant Director's office and the search was on.

 **Dutchman Mine**

 **1888**

Mulder loaded the cart full of debris from the wall which Tucker had blasted with dynamite in an effort to find the 'mother lode'. Blasting was a quick way to rupture the hardened walls. The use of using the dangerous blasting powder made a cave- in imminent, but timing one was unpredictable. Frank hitched the burro up to the cart and the animal moved as if on cue out into the light of the tunnel. Mulder walked in front of the slow moving animal and stopped at the front entrance. He gathered a bucket to load the debris into the hopper. He sifted and shook the rocks and other loose debris to separate it from any gold as he poured water into the screens. The Salt River Water provided a plentiful stream/supply of water because of the nearby spring that ran down through the vast canyons.

As Mulder lifted the arm bars of the hopper. He sifted through the dirt and debris in the bottom tray. It was pain- staking, but little by little, small gold nuggets appeared before his eyes. Mulder placed them aside in another pan. Frank hauled out another cart full of debris for him to pan through. It was hard work and the hot, dry climate didn't help matters much. His shirt was soaked to his skin and stuck to his heated flesh. Mulder became uncomfortable as hours progressed/ as the day got longer. He dipped his handkerchief into the water pale and wrung it out over his dirt covered face. He wiped it along his face before tying it back around his neck, but received little relief.

Back at the Longhorn Saloon, Scully's fate was decided. She was going to be a saloon girl, which was a relief to her because she didn't want to be tossed around like the other girls, from one man to another. She was informed of her duties; she was to entertain men to get them to spend their money at the saloon while sleeping with them was forbidden. Scully was introduced to Dixie, a dark haired, slender woman.

"Dixie, I want you to welcome our new saloon girl, Lily Rose," the boss- man said, finishing his cigar.

"Glad to meet you," Dixie said to Scully. She then spoke to the two men. "I assume you want me to take her to get her clothes changed?"

"Yes, I want you to find the best dress in the saloon. She'll be packing in men from all over the territory. I'm sure Morris will get a kick out of this 'painted cat'," Theo smirked, as he pulled a cigarette out of his concealed case, to light it and took a slow drag.

Morris was the bar keep at the Longhorn Saloon. He wore dark slacks, a white shirt with black sleeves and a dark bowtie. His sleeves ensured he wouldn't have to worry about spills. He was thrilled to be the bar keep. Although, he was married he loved the ladies and the attention he got from them. He just couldn't keep his hands to himself and as of late, he wondered why in the world he had gotten married in the first place. Deep down in his heart, he did love his wife. However, after his two kids came along, the passion wasn't there anymore.

Dixie and Lily Rose had found a perfect dress in the back room; black with white lace around the waist, it had low shoulders, which showed Scully's cleavage a little more than she liked, but if this is what she had to do in order to pay her debt off, she would do it. Dixie gathered the necessary supplies to make Lily Rose a respectable saloon girl. Lily Rose applied plenty of blush to her cheeks and ruby red lipstick to her lips. She tossed her hair so the tresses hung on the side of her head, and she pinned them with a white rose.

"Too bad we don't have a lily for your hair. It would go with your name. You're going to be a knock- out for sure, Lily Rose." Dixie said, appraising the new saloon girl.

"A white rose is just as beautiful." Scully responded as she rolled the black netted stockings up her slender legs. She put on/donned her high heels, and adjusted herself in the mirror. With a few squirts of the bottled perfume she was ready to get this over with. Hopefully she could make enough money to pay off the entirety of her debt tonight.

Dixie's appearance at the top of the banister stunned the saloon crowd into silence. The piano player stopped playing "Camp town Ladies" while the two beauties looked on at the saloon in awe. The only sound was the roulette wheel as it spun and a few clinks of the beer glasses as a couple of cowboys turned to witness the beautiful women. Morris finished serving another round of beer and whiskey for the ranchers and turned to see the new addition to the saloon.

"Oh my," he barely managed to breath out.

The ladies descended the stairs slowly, as to not to trip over their long dresses. Theo and his boss took notice of the fact that the room had grown quiet, and the two men stepped into the room adjacent to the bar. Theo and the boss escorted the ladies towards the stage. Theo grasped Scully's wrist tightly to guided her up the steps of the stage towards the howling crowd. The cigar smoking man was close behind and he joined Theo and their prisoner on the stage.

"Silence! All of you! I want you all too welcome, Lily Rose. There will be absolutely be no marriage proposal's. If I hear of such a thing, you'll be a dead in twenty-four hours," the boss bellowed through his cigar smoke.

"Dance and drink to your heart's desire. Unless you have plenty of coins to purchase her," Theo interrupted.

"How much for Red!?" one young man called out, laughing with his three buddies.

"Yeah, how much you want for Lily!?" An older man called out. He took a sip of his whiskey, and Scully noticed that he looked like a lot like her former paramour, Daniel Waterson. Scully couldn't believe eyes nor her ears. She was to be auctioned off like a piece of livestock. The men in the saloon soon started a bidding war. However, the bids were too low to suit Theo and he waved his hand in the air, ignoring the shouting men.

"Five thousand dollars in gold coins!" Theo shouted. He looked at his boss for approval which he gave. The cowboys, ranchers, and misfits, settled back into their wooden chairs, and continued with their games. They were eager to drink up their fill before the night was over. Scully walked away from the stage and over to the bar stool with Theo in tow, who grasped her elbow tightly. Morris eyeballed Scully way too long for her liking and she finally spoke.

"Something interest you mister?"

"Of course it does, Miss. Lily Rose. You have no idea what a redheaded woman does to a man like me," he chuckled, and winked at her with wicked grin on his lips.

"You ain't man enough to handle this."

"You wanna try me, Lily Rose?" he leaned forward just inches from her face.

"You are not even my type."

"Well, most of these men around here are probably not your type. Ain't nothing you going to do about that since you ain't bought nor paid the boss's debt," he smirked.

"How do you know about that?"

"It's not secret as to why you came here. The boss and Theo already told me and it's no accident that you fallen into their trap," he motioned for the younger saloon girl to pick up another order, giving her back side a swift swat.

"Hurry back, sweet thing!"

"This is a damn dream I need to wake up right now." She shook her head in disbelief, she was whisked away onto the dance floor to dance, with an older gentleman. Morris had informed her that all the saloon girls drank colored water instead of liquor so that the men would keep drinking while the girls would keep them entertained on the floor so that they would keep spending their money.

Meanwhile, Mulder tired, filthy- dirty and sweaty. His aching muscles and the day seemed to drag on. Tucker and Frank continued to find pockets of gold as they struck the vein they had found earlier in the day. The two men could have been more than comfortable for the rest of their lives, but it was greed that kept them digging. Mulder wiped the sweat out of his eyes with his handkerchief, and joined the men back in the mine to continue hauling out the cart in sifting, looking for pieces of gold. The evening was settling in and while Mulder wanted to turn in, it was not on Frank's or Tucker's mind. They took a break to eat a light supper while Mulder finished sifting through the last loaded cart.

"Austin, that's great that you kept up with unloading and sifting the carts. I believe we owe you some payment," Tucker said, handing him two sacks of the gold nugget's that Mulder had bagged earlier in the day.

"Don't you want half of that, since I did borrow money for the horse?"

"No, don't worry about that. We struck a vein and she just keeps on giving. I don't think we'll ever run out of gold," Frank said, sipping on his coffee then getting to his feet, pouring the rest on the ground.

"Here, let me give you something Austin." Frank went to his saddle bag and reached for a sheathed knife to give to him.

"This is a token of friendship between us. When you don't have any weapons nearby, this comes in handy. At all costs, don't ever lose it. Keep it close to you. I mean especially when you are alone, you'll never know when you might need it."

"Thank you, Frank."

"Well it's time to turn in," Tucker spoke up, finishing his beef jerky strip.

"Yeah, we get to work a half day tomorrow and then we go to town."

"Ah… that's right. We get to scrub off this grime and sweat and maybe get lucky at either the table or with one of the girls," the two men laughed at each other.

"Wonder if your red-haired angel will be there?" Tucker teased Austin, kicking his boot and shaking him out of his revere.

"If I see her again," he wondered.

"Yes, I believe you will."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Early sunrise filtered into the upstairs bedroom window where Scully slept. She was exhausted from the previous night with all the men hounding her for dances and chit chat that bored her to the brink of suicide. She had a debt to pay and she wasn't even close to the payment of five thousand dollars. Her night clothes were plain, nothing fancy at all to say the least. She scanned the vast room only to find herself finally alone with no one lurking at her but she had noticed a full glass vase. Brimmed to the hilt with beautiful daisies and other mixed flowers that was left in the wee early morning hours by a secret admirer. She closed her eyes covering her face with her hands, wanting this bad dream over and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She lay there in her brass bed half covered with the thin white sheet as the heat of the day arrived.

Scully decided that she had laid in bed for as long as her aching muscles would allow her. What she needed was a bath. There was a bath house right off to the right of the saloon, since plumbing hadn't been installed in some of the buildings, only the fancy hotels had that installed in that day in age. Scully gathered up a few clothing items when Dixie entered her room with a bath towel and handed her a bar of soap.

"I figured after last night you wanted to freshen up. Here take this dress and these moccasins, not much in fancy but it's something to wear."

"Thanks. Where is the bath house located again?" She asked taking the towel and bar of soap.

"It's just around the corner of the saloon. You should not get lost with those bright white letters painted on the outside of the building," Dixie explained and then walked out of the room leaving her in private.

Scully hurried down the steps and back through the side entrance from the saloon making it to the bath house without any incident. She paid for the bath which was twenty-five cents and that was complete with hot water. Relaxing for more than a half hour soothing her aching muscles and washing away the grime from the previous night made her relax even more sighing and sunk down further into the claw foot tub. After soaking in the hot tub Scully slowly got up reaching for her towel drying herself off and dressed in another outfit that Dixie had laid out for her. It was a simple dress with a pair of moccasin's, paying the bath attendant she left and went back to the saloon to start this day over again, but little did she know it was all about to change, for the better and not the worse.

 **Dutchman's Gold Mine**

 **Friday**

 **1888**

Mulder, Frank and Tucker quickly got to work so that they could put in half a day's work and relax for the rest of the evening down at the saloon. Mulder couldn't wait to get to town so that he could find Scully. Tucker and Frank blasted the last hole for the day, loading up the last mining cart to the hilt. Mulder walked with the burro, taking it out of the mine and pulling to a halt. They gathered up their supplies putting them in a pile at the front of the mine entrance. Mulder unloaded the cart into the sifting box finishing his task and finding more gold nuggets, and washed the gold nuggets off in the water. Collecting a few more nuggets placing them in the water pan, looking up at the sun and wiping his face off with his handkerchief. Tucker and Frank joined him at the sifter looking at their prize haul.

"Looking better than yesterday."

"Yeah, it looks like you hit the 'motherlode'," Mulder grinned at them.

"Sure did Austin! Let's get to town and have some fun!" Tucker smacked him on shoulder.

They gathered up their horses putting their saddles and bridles on. Mulder watched how they cinched their saddles but he couldn't get the strap tight enough. Just as Mulder slipped his boot into the stirrup the saddle turned on his weight. Frank noticed walking over to him and helped him cinch it tighter.

"Thanks." Mulder turned grabbing the horse's reins and slipping his boot into the stirrup again.

"No problem. Sometimes it's the leather that wears out or it's the horse's belly. The horse knows you are going to be riding them, they'll blow their belly out so that you can't cinch the saddle tight enough. I had one crazy pinto do that to me when I was kid," Tucker spat his chaw on the ground fixing his hat and mounted his horse, joining up with Frank. Tucker tied the burro's rope to his mule's pack and headed towards town. Frank and Mulder joined up riding alongside him. The horses snorted as the dust filled their nostrils from where their hooves kicked up. Mulder swiped his brow again looking back over his shoulder to see if any impending dangerous bandit would ambush them but there was no one as far as his eyes could see. Reaching the town, the street was busy for mid-afternoon, buckboards loaded with materials, a trio of cowboys lurked on the steps and several seated on the front stoop nearby. Mulder, Tucker and Frank took their horses to the livery stable along with their mule and little burro for some rest and get some grain into their bellies and paid for their overnight stay.

"Let's get a room before they all get sold out tonight. I don't see much of a crowd I know I don't want to sleep in the barn tonight after I get all freshened up," Tucker went to pay for a room leaving Frank and Mulder back in the street.

"You getting a room Austin? You have plenty of money there in your pocket."

"I'll take my chances tonight."

"Whatever you say Austin. I'm getting a room tonight to hell with sleeping in the barn tonight," he quickly joined up with his buddy in the hotel.

After Frank and Tucker paid for their two rooms Mulder stood outside waiting on them and they quickly joined Mulder out on the front stoop. Watching the street only noticing a few wagons leaving with their supplies, and a few ranch hands stopping in to wet their whistles. Mulder noticed an older gentlemen maybe late fifties riding his horse up to the saloon, whom was dressed rather fancy, maybe he was a ranch boss or businessman, he thought. He watched this man with intent, wondering if he had a lady he was courting or heading up a big deal in the saloon, whatever it was it sparked his curiosity even more. He was about to find out who this man was and what his intent was but when the older gentleman dismounted his horse a couple cowboys were close behind him, joining him at the steps. They were tall like Mulder but they were dressed in dark overcoats and wore fancy boots, like they were body guards to this man.

"Well we best be getting a table soon. Or we'll not get a seat tonight." Tucker spoke up and spit his chaw at the ground.

"Yeah, every cowboy in the territory will be here tonight and all the good ladies will be taken. If you know what I mean," Frank winked.

"Come Austin, maybe your 'red-haired angel' will grace her presence tonight," the two men said in unison.

Meanwhile the trio walked to the saloon steps just as they approached the last step a man was tossed out of the swinging doors out into the street, landing hard on his backside, along with his hat.

"Get out of here before you get yourself killed!" the big burly man said, wiping his hands on his vest. He spat at the man on the ground. The disgruntled customer wiped his hands on his pants and picked up his Stetson, and mounted his horse leaving town.

"You already know the rules, don't you?" the burly man bellied up to Mulder.

"No, what are the rules?" he questioned him being dumbfounded.

"You can dance and drink to your heart's desire but no marriage proposal to any of the ladies, not even to the 'saloon girls' working. Got that straight stranger!" he told him.

"Fine, probably ain't nothing I want to marry anyways," Mulder murmured under his breath, looking back at his friends.

"One more cackle out of you mister! Don't be a thorn in my side because you'll be tossed out on your ass just like the last guy," he countered turning and walking back into the swinging doors.

"Damn, this thug knows how to handle his patrons don't he."

"He's just doing his job and if he didn't this place would be a battle zone. He has back up and you've already met them in the street the other night," Frank told him.

The three of them walked into the saloon although it was late afternoon most of the crowd hadn't arrived yet. Mulder scanned the room while the piano man played a tune and looked for the fancy dressed gentlemen he spotted earlier in the street. He spotted him at the far left of the room, sitting with his two other guards, presumable watching the side door and every now and then glancing upstairs as if he was looking for someone in particular.

"Come join us Austin, unless you want to belly up to the bar and order some 'fire-water'." Frank jabbed him in the elbow with a bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses in his other hand.

"Ah yes I will take my chances with some of that 'fire-water' first then whiskey later," he winked smiling and slowly walked over to the bar stool, sitting down. A couple of rugged cowboys seated further down the bar drunk their whiskey in one gulp, not taking their eyes off Mulder. He was nervous to say the least but he quickly ordered a drink, as to not rouse suspicion.

"Bar-tender! What do I need to do to order a drink around here," he ordered, glancing back at the rugged men while the bar-tender had his back turned.

"Don't get your britches in a bunch what will it be, Fire-water, Whiskey, Tanglefoot, Forty-Rod, Tarantula Juice, Taos Lightning, Red Eye, or Coffin Varnish?" Morris turned looking at Mulder, almost knowingly, he knew Mulder from somewhere before.

"Don't I know you? Yeah, you're the guy I meet back east. What's your name again?"

"Austin Cooper." Mulder adjusted in the stool looking around trying to avert his eyes from the bar tender. Mulder knew Morris but he didn't want to cause enough unwanted attention to this situation already at hand, let alone two rugged cowboys just a stone throw away, ready to beat him to a pulp if he said the wrong word.

"How's things?" he asked curiously.

"Everything is great," he replied.

"Just a cold beer," he took out two bits, tossing them onto the bar.

Morris poured a glass of frothy cold beer into a glass pitcher when a young saloon girl came from the other side of the room with her tray in her hand.

"Dixie and Lily Rose shall be here in couple hours," the young woman said over her shoulder to Mulder.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, Dixie has been with us a long time but Lily Rose just joined up recently on certain circumstances that was not of her control," Morris wiped his hands with a towel.

"What does she look like, this Lily Rose," he questioned intently.

"The most beautiful woman ever to set foot in this town that is for sure, red haired, pearl skin, eyes like that of the ocean," Morris said. Mulder held up his glass taking a gulp of his beer, and spanning the room for Frank and Tucker, finding them in the far right of the saloon, setting up a table of cards. Paying for his beer and grabbing another from Morris, he walked back to their table and joined them, taking his hat off his head setting off to the side.

"Aren't you going to get cleaned up Austin?"

"We're going to get a quick game in before we freshen up for the ladies tonight."

"Yeah, I think I found my 'red-haired angel," he took a sip of his beer and looked around the room again, nervously.

"You're sure Austin that beer ain't messing with yer' head?" Frank dealt the cards to Tucker, chuckling.

"I'm sure. The bartender told me that there was a new girl and she had red-hair."

"Just because a lady has red hair don't mean that'll be her," Tucker gulped down his whiskey shot.

"Of course," Mulder responded, defeated it was only time that was on his side to wait out until this "Lily Rose" appeared and he soon would find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Longhorn Saloon**

The sun slowly descended over the horizon. Cowboy's, ranch hands, and passing through saddle tramps strolled into the saloon. They were entering the saloon and shaking off the dust from their hats while others stomped into the saloon. Mulder watched a few men belly up to the bar, as other men took a hold of the working girl's, gripping them tightly against their bodies, while others hurriedly went upstairs taking their chosen, 'soiled-dove' to their rooms. Some men stayed gambling at the tables and played with darts and billiards while the rest of their crew filtered outside into the street towards the bath house.

In the meantime, Dixie and Lily Rose got dressed wearing a low mid-driff dress that showed off their shoulders, matching dark blue dresses that was made of the finest silk fabric. Scully smoothed her dress down her slender thighs as she stretched her stockings up over her knee pulling them snuggly, then touched up her lipstick that was ruby red. With the final touch of putting a red rose in her hair, her tresses hung low on her shoulders just above her neckline. She heard a knock on her door and rushed to see whom it was. It was Dixie making sure she was ready to go downstairs so that she wouldn't disappoint the crowd tonight, little did Scully know that someone would be there waiting and watching for her.

Dixie and Lily Rose descended down the stairs just like they did the previous night. Same as usual, she thought to herself so Scully played it calm and cool. She mingled with the men like she was told but some of the men had their sights on the prize at the tables instead, which worried her a little. She wanted to pay off her debt sooner than later. Mulder's jaw dropped when he saw Scully, showing off her shoulder's and revealing a low neck line and a red rose pinned nestled into her crimson hair. Scully gave a heartedly smile to the eager crowd. Tucker and Frank noticed that Austin stopped blabbering about red hair and took notice as they folded their cards onto the table.

"Hot Tamale! Is that her? Yer angel, Austin?" Frank gawked then took a gulp of his whiskey.

"A vision of pure beauty! When you said 'angel' you meant every word of it." Tucker spoke up and took another puff of his cigar.

"She's a lot more than that to me guys…" he stammered taking notice that she had taken a seat next to the same gentlemen that Mulder saw earlier in the street.

"Looks like you're 'bout to have some competition. She might be too hot to handle tonight," they both jokingly said to Mulder.

"You could say that again," Mulder replied still watching her.

The crowd was getting rowdy with more cowboys coming in and all their pent up emotions out on the range, pounding their fists onto the bar demanding more drinks. The miner, Tucker, ignored the scene only catching glimpses of Mulder staring back at the two of them through his hooded eyes, knowing that there was something special about her. There was a difference in cheating on a card game with your friends but mess with their girl and it could cost you your life. The young bar maid sauntered over to Tucker and Frank's table while Mulder ignored her as she served their drinks continuing his death stare on Scully. He watched her from the dark corner from where their table sat.

"So, what brings you here again, Mister Waterson?" Scully flashed a smile and batted her eye lashes at him.

"Well, you of course, Ms. Lily Rose. Come run away with me, my dear," Daniel pleaded.

"I can't do that. You have a family a wife and child on the way. Why would you want to give that up?" she said turning looking towards the door where the boss's quarter's was.

"You make me feel young again. You'll be well taken care of," he begged but she wasn't listening to him. He put his right hand on her thigh but she quickly removed it, licking her red lips, smiling back at him.

"Pardon me ma'am, hope you don't mind, me interrupting? Can I have this dance? You look lovely tonight Ms. Lily Rose." the cowboy spoke up, grinning ear- to- ear and courteously tipped his hat towards her.

"No, I suppose, just as long as you don't step on my feet," she giggled.

Scully was whisked away by the elbow by a young man with dark hair, spinning her around on the dance floor, leaving poor Daniel with his mouth agape. The two body guards noticed their boss was rudely interrupted and hurried over to his stool.

"Boss, you want us to do something about the problem?" they asked waiting on his answer as he watched the two of them dance.

"Not yet. Be patient I'll signal you when I tip my hat," he smirked.

"What's your name young man?"

"My name is Crazy Eddie," he smiled down at her. They danced for what seemed like ten minutes but was actually five and Scully pretended to enjoy herself.

"So, why do they call you that?" she asked as she peered over his shoulder looking out into the crowded saloon.

"Well, ma'am I got that nickname when I was a young'un. I would fight anyone at the jump of a hat. I got hired on with cattle company when I was about fourteen and the name stuck." He whirled her around closing the space between their bodies, dancing in time with the piano music.

Mulder's jealously got the better of him. He took a big hearty swing of his sarsaparilla wiping the liquid that pooled at the corner of his mouth as he continued to watch her with another man. He began to fidget in his chair adjusting his pants, rubbing his hands through his dusty hair, donning his hat on his head. Mulder thrummed through the crowd his instinct to claim her surged through his veins.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to take the lady for a spin," Mulder tapped the young cowboy on his shoulder.

"What? I don't think so I saw her first," he squared up with Mulder's tall frame which showed he wasn't intimated.

Mulder's presence was much more dangerous and challenging and the young man didn't seem to care either way. His dark features hid behind the brim of his cowboy hat and his lanky muscular features didn't put a fright into Eddie. The young man twirled Scully around as the piano's music continued to play and he released her hand.

"Come on tin horn let's get this over with," he mocked, rolling up his sleeves and the crowd took notice of the two squaring off in the middle of the room.

"Ok, saddle tramp," Mulder tossed his hat towards Scully who was shocked to see him dressed in western attire. Eddie circled his rival like a bull sizing up a champion bull fighter. Taking a hearty swing at Mulder, punching him square in the jaw. For a man that was half the size of Mulder, he sure knew how to fight, and moving quickly taking a quick punch to Mulder's rib cage in three quick jabs. Mulder over took him with a swift kick to the right knee cap, grabbing his arm twisting it behind his back. Eddie quickly reversed his grip on agent's arm, flipping Mulder onto the floor, pinning him down with his boot to his chest, heaving through his nostrils. Mulder was sprawled on the wooden floor and felt something against his ankle, the knife that the miner given him.

"Are you done with me now? Can I finish my dance with the lady?" he turned his attention back to Scully. That was a mistake taking his eyes off his opponent. Mulder quickly reached for his knife, shoving the unruly cowboy onto the hardwood floor, knocking him square in the jaw, cutting his tongue with his teeth. The knife was mere inches from his face as Mulder held it still pointing it at Eddie's throat just inches from his jugular. Eddie stilled his movements as the knife rested against his skin. Mulder put all his weight on top of his opponent making sure to prove a point.

"You want to go another round?" Mulder winced in pain from his injured ribs and managed only a spilt lip from Eddie's quick jab to his jaw.

"There are plenty more where she came from," he swallowed his own blood between clenched teeth. Mulder shoved his face into the hard wood floor with a loud bang bouncing his head off it and released him. He quickly retreated from Mulder, rubbing his shoulder looking back at him with his lip busted from the bout. Mulder knelt down putting his knife back into the sheath holder on his ankle and stood up looking for Scully. Bystanders gawked at the situation but quickly returned to their tasks.

Scully got distracted by a few cowboys bumping up against her as they walked through the crowded saloon. Suddenly feeling a familiar strong sturdy frame behind her she was startled but didn't turn around. Mulder put his large hands on her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks, sliding his rough hands down her silky dress and enveloping her with his strong arms.

She recognized his hands when she bent her head down, sighing she leaned into him as he embraced her tighter, holding her. Scully turned in his embrace while he still held her close to him, smiling like a drunken fool. She licked her lips and he bent his head kissing her fully on the lips. She returned his kiss feverishly, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, holding onto his hat with the other hand, running her free hand into his thick hair. He pulled her tightly against him lifting her off her feet, making her gasp into his mouth as she nipped at his swollen lips.

"I thought I lost you Scully," he sighed between her kisses. He winced in pain from his bruised ribs and guided her further away from the rowdy crowd of men.

"Where in the hell have you been Mulder? And when was the last time you cleaned up?" she asked concerned looking him over for any more abrasions to his face and the rest of his body. He bent his head for better access to her exposed shoulders, rubbing his rough beard on her delicate skin.

"Sorry, it's been very dirty and dusty over at that old mine," he kissed her earlobe tugging on it with his teeth, grinding his eager erection into her hip and she pushed back against him.

"I had been worried sick that you hadn't made it out of the mine, but these two men caught me, and are holding me prisoner at this saloon. I can't leave until my debt is paid or someone comes up with $5,000 in gold. We need to get out of here and quick. The men that took me Mulder, they looked a lot like Agent Jeffery Spender and Smoking man and the Sheriff looks like Assistant Director Skinner. If this is a dream I want to wake the hell up!" she shouted.

"I can't remember anything Scully. I just woke up and you were gone. I walked to town and have been with these two miner's ever since. We must have been in a time warp or we got hit on the head really hard to be in this kind of place. By the way, has anyone placed a bid high enough to acquire such a beauty?" he said breathlessly against her swollen lips as he caressed her tresses through his fingertips, lightly tugging.

"Well, maybe. There is an older gentleman that resembles Daniel Waterson. He's been coming in here for the past two days chasing after me," she nipped at his bottom lip, returning his kiss. "What have you been drinking? You taste like root beer," she sighed resting her head against his brow.

"A sarsaparilla a few moments ago. Question is what have you been drinking?" he teased her, tasting her again with his tongue slipping into her mouth between her teeth.

"Well I can't drink anything but colored water. It's the rules no alcohol for me," she replied.

"Seriously, Scully. I haven't seen this 'former paramour of yours'. Where is he? Do you want to put on a show for him right now? Whether this is real or a dream let's see how far we can go before he up and leaves," he lowered his head down giving her a quick kiss on the lips, leaving her gasping for breath, grabbing her hand pulling her back into the crowd.

"I'm not Mulder…. its Austin Cooper to you, Ms. Lily Rose," he twirled her on the dance floor and began doing the two step, as he watched the other couple's dancing, mimicking their moves. Try not to blow their cover and using their real names, Scully played along.

"So, Austin, how do you know how to dance the two step?" she raised her eye brows at him.

"Why Ms. Lily you don't have much faith in me, do you?"

"It's just that I haven't seen you dance much," she laughed at him before he spun her around reeling her in beside him.

"You're not embarrassed are you? Or is it being with me? I saw you dancing with that young cowboy back there. Which I doubt he flattered you like I'm doing?" He twisted around in half circle and met back up to her lovely face, and her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Mul…Austin," she corrected herself toying with his buttons on his shirt and gave him a quick peck on the nose. "You never embarrass me. Although, sometimes your idea's are out there. But with all these strangers and dancing this two-step, not knowing whom is watching and waiting for their next opportunity to strike. These men have arms like octopi," she giggled.

"Ms. Lily Rose, come with me, right now," he growled into her ear. He pulled her off the dance floor walking her back into the darkest corner he could find, lowering his lips down covering hers their tongues dueled for control, she gasped when he pinned her to the wall. He let his fingers trail down her silky dress pinching both of her sensitive breasts through the soft fabric making her squirm as she shifted against him feeling his raging erection straining against his pants made her knees go weak. His strong gasp held her so that she wouldn't fall to the floor and she breathed against his lips.

Waterson wondered if Lily Rose dodged him yet again for the night but then spotted two figures in the darkness against the wall. The tall lanky man had his hands around the lady's waist pulling her tighter to him. He tipped the brim of his hat to signal his men. Daniel pointed in the direction as the men glanced at each other and stomped their way to the secluded area.

"Let's go…" she said gasping for air but Mulder was interrupted by a pair of strong hands on his shoulder's pulling him away from Scully, whom was a rumbled, tumbled, mess after thoroughly getting ravaged from Mulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mulder turned suddenly being sized up by the two large men.

"Hey mister! Get your damn hands off her!" Daniel's body guard shouted pushing Mulder aside with one swipe of his strong arms.

"I don't think she's interested, boys. So you better scurry off to where ever you came from," Mulder said blocking Scully from the men.

"Mr. Waterson wants to talk with Ms. Lily," the hired man informed her.

"I have nothing to say to Mr. Waterson," she replied in a huff pursing her soft lips, smoothing out her wrinkled dress and fixing her hair.

Mulder evaluated the two men looking to find something that was within reach to start a bar brawl as a distraction. He spotted a half bottle of whiskey on a nearby table and quickly grabbed the neck of the bottle hurling it towards the one guard and cracking his skull. The second guard took a shot at Mulder catching him in the ribs, knocking him to the ground. Scully rushed to his side bending over checking out his injuries. Rushing towards an empty chair she quickly grabbed it up and caught the other guard right upside the head. Knocking him flat on his back and an uproar throughout the bar started in chaos.

Chairs and bottles flew in every direction across the saloon. Men started their own fights at the gaming tables flipping tables into the air as the gaming chips tossed into the air while another man was flung down the bar plank. Tucker and Frank raised their beer glasses in unison and joined in the fight with Mulder, brawling with the body guards. Mulder was pinned up against the wall. His ribs were aching but Frank and Tucker soon got involved in the tussle shoving the body guards away breaking up the fight. Turning their attention back at the miner's it was fair game now, two on two.

Finally Tucker and Frank heaved the one guard outside into the street while the other was dunked into the horse trough, emptying the water with a loud splash. The second guard that was dunked into the horse trough soon found himself being punched in the gut and ended up next to the side of the saloon where a water barrel stood. Tucker almost drowned him into the water barrel, pulling him up for breath then pushing his head fully into the water, making a point that they were not to not mess around with their friend.

"Now that's what I call a damn good brawl right there," Frank patted Tucker on the shoulder walking back towards Mulder finding Scully bent down attending to him and helping him to his feet.

"Thanks guys," he winced in pain holding his side as he draped his arm around Scully.

"No, problem Austin. You better git your gal out of here or there will be more trouble your way tonight," Tucker told him in a serious tone.

Scully took hold of Mulder's hand leading to the bath house, no one dare enter a room with a dirty cowboy and shotgun resting at arm's length for a blast to the belly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Darkness fell upon the sleepy town and the saloon was buzzing. But for Mulder and Scully danger was more imminent now since they were sought after by Daniel Waterson. Reaching the bath house doors, Mulder pulled Scully in after him, violently shoving the swinging doors open and, hitting the back panel making a loud thud against the wooden wall. Looking around the dusty room, a young man about the age of twenty came out from the darkened hallway. Scully nervously stood by Mulder's side and the man recognized her from the saloon then acknowledged her smiling and turned his attention to her companion.

"What will it be, Mister?" he wiped the sweat off his brow with his neckerchief.

"I need a room and a hot bath," Mulder said taking his hat off.

"It'll cost you extra to have hot water, soap, and clean towel. Do you want a shave?" the attendant replied.

"I thought all that came with the bath?" Scully murmured while the young man ogled her body, jumping when Mulder spoke.

"What's the price?" He glared back at the younger man.

"That'll be $1.00 for the bath, sir. However, if you want a room all we have is the stable, but there is a hotel across the street that may have vacancies. I'm not sure if there are any available since it is a Friday night, they're probably sold out by now." The young man turned and walked around behind the shelf, reached for all the amenities and placed the items on the counter.

"Will this be enough?" Mulder dug out a dime sized gold nugget piece from his pocket and placed it on the counter top.

"Sure Mister, thanks! Ms. Rose would you like a bath as well?" The attendant shyly asked as Mulder picked up his amenities.

"No, I'll be fine." Scully politely smiled back.

"Mulder, we do have a predicament don't we? I can check to see if any hotel rooms are available across the street," Scully quietly said so that the attendant couldn't hear them in the hallway.

"Yeah, we're going to have to be very careful we don't get caught and in the meantime I think I deserve that hot bath, don't you?" he looked down at her smiling and opened the door.

The room had a claw foot tub with two extra hot buckets of steaming water set off to the side of the tub. Mulder sat down on the stool, shrugging out of his clothing while Scully closed in on his space. He lifted his foot for her to pull his boots off but she was having a hard time in doing so facing him, turning away she grasped his boot in between her legs, while Mulder got a view of her backside. Pulling with all her strength she huffed looking back at him and he had smug grin on his face.

"You're not helping, Mulder," she scowled. Ignoring him for a split second, she removed his boots quickly. He grabbed her by the waist pulling her against his chest and settled back down on the stool. His hat lay on the floor, as she wiggled against his strong embrace, stealing a quick kiss. Scully deepened the kiss, stroking his forearms and unbuttoning his shirt exposing his bruised ribs between nibbles. He loosened his grip on her waist, as she straddled his thighs. She slowly removed his shirt examining the damage that was done to Mulder's rib's as the area turned a deep purple hue.

"Sorry, Mulder," she apologized to him, and rose off his lap.

"It'll be fine. It won't be the first time or the last time I get my ass handed to me." He half heartily smiled at her.

"So, Mulder, now what? I risk getting caught if I go back to my room or to the hotel." She began pacing back and forth, her heels making loud clunks against the wooden floorboards.

Mulder pondered a few moments and watched her intently as she turned her back to him. Mulder quickly shed the rest of his clothing, slipped into the claw foot tub, and soaked his aching muscles.

"Did you hear me?" Scully asked turning around and walked slowly up to the tub as he sank into the steaming water.

"I heard you Scully," he replied. Taking the bar of soap and he started working the soap into his chest muscles.

"You're not concerned if we get caught, Mulder?" she questioned.

"Scully, if I was at the least bit concerned I'm sure I wouldn't be here in this tub, wanting you so badly to join me," he teased.

She couldn't resist a naked Mulder and picked up the shaving lotion and razor. Walking in front of him teasing him with a smile. As she lathered the cream in the palm of her hand, she slowly started to cover his rough stubble working from one side to the other. She sat on the edge of the stool before him gazing into his hazel eyes in the half-lit room. Taking the straight razor to his cheek, she carefully slid the razor from cheek to cheek, rinsing the blade again and continued over his mole, then finished her task wiping his face clean with the towel.

Scully then started to place feather light kisses down his lower jaw, pausing only for a moment when he opened his hazel eyes, and searched her icy blue depths. His hand reached for her and lightly brushed the side of her cheek, brushing a strand of red hair off her brow. A noise outside the hallway door startled the two out of their romantic venture. A gruff voice was heard coming from the opposite side of the door as a man's boots hit the wooden planks.

"Did you see red-haired woman accompanied by a tall, brown haired, lanky man come in here tonight?" Daniel inquired glancing at the attendant's, and observed his surroundings.

"No, I never seen anyone by that description," The young man lied straight the cowboy's face as he kept his composure.

"If I find out you lied to me young man…" Daniel replied sternly, and looked down the hallway with a few open doors cascading in the dimly lit shadows. He began to investigate the closed doors, wondering if Ms. Lily Rose was behind one of them. He walked up to one door while the attendant followed close behind him with worry in his eyes. Daniel turned around peering at the nervous young man.

"I doubt you want to go in either of those doors, mister. Two wanted outlaws just came in to wash up and they told me specifically that they didn't want any visitors or there would be trouble," the attendant warned Daniel but he didn't listen.

Opening the door slightly to peek inside, he saw clothes were strewn all over the floor and a dress was draped over a stool that sat across from the bathing tub. Daniel stepped into the room and looked at the couple who was enjoying their bath. That didn't sit to well with the cowboy. Before Daniel could react, the dark haired man suddenly reached for his gun that was on the stool, surprising him. The naked man stood quickly and shoved the lady companion aside as she stood up, water dripping off her. The man handed her a towel to cover herself.

"What in the hell are you doing, mister?! If you don't want your innards on the floor I suggest you turn around and scat right on out of here!" he bellowed cocking his pistol aiming it straight at Waterson's face.

"Excuse me. Sorry to barge in I thought you were someone else," he squinted at the couple.

"Well, there are plenty ladies over at the saloon, this one is taken for the night," the outlaw said and pulled the woman back into his arms for a quick kiss, still holding onto his pistol. Daniel retreated walking backwards slowly before he closed the door, turning in defeat.

"I don't think you want to take your chances with the next door, do you?" the attendant inquired.

"No, maybe I'll see her tomorrow at the saloon." Daniel looked at the other closed door down the hallway. He retreated back to the front door and heard laughter. However, he couldn't distinguish if it had been Ms. Rose or the other lady.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Arizona**

 **Friday**

 **Present Day**

Assistant Director Skinner and the group of agents assisting him had arrived in the early morning hours. Agent Spence, a young rookie, with sharp good looks, and light brown sandy hair, that just came right out of the academy went to follow up a lead from the gift shop manager. Assistant Director received information from the hotel clerk who had checked Agent Mulder and Scully in on Monday. No staff had seen them since, only that the female agent was looking at brochure's and then walked out the front entrance with the other male agent the last day anyone had seen the pair. Although, housekeeping staff had serviced their room, all of their luggage and personal items had been left in the one room that was rented under Mulder's name, while the other room had been checked out from the couple Mulder so graciously gave it to.

"The Mulder party had booked two separate rooms but shared the one room because a distraught couple came in at the last minute needing a room desperately," the hotel clerk explained.

Skinner knew something was going on between Mulder and Scully, no one pulled the sheep skin over this marine's eyes. He could feel energy between the agents but he kept his mouth shut around the office as it wasn't any of his business what went on in their personal lives. Agent Spence joined the Assistant Director at the brochure stand and Skinner thumbed through the materials. One leaflet read, "Gold Fever!" another read "Ghost Town" and one in particular caught his attention, "The Dutchman's Lost Mine."

"Agent Spence, the Dutchman's mine. Let's go!" Skinner folded the brochure tucking the paper into his jacket pocket and hurried out the building, calling for the other agents whom were outside waiting.

"Alright Agents! We are directing our search at the Dutchman's Mine. No one has seen Agent's Mulder and Scully since Tuesday. Agent Spence will be giving you a map of the mine. I want all trails covered in the surrounding area," Skinner commanded. He rushed to his waiting SUV as Agent Spence handed out the pamphlets joining the other agents. Driving towards the location, Skinner scanned the vast desert looking for any sign of his agent's but saw nothing. All that was there sage brush tumbling along the landscape with sparse cactus patches littering the lonely desert. The road toward the mine was rocky and rough as they progressed through the terrain and the caravan's crawled cautiously over the loose dirt as rocks scattered under the weight of the tires.

"Their vehicle looked like it hasn't been touched in days," Skinner told his fellow agent's noticing the collection of dust. After exiting the vehicle, Skinner didn't hesitate to inspect the empty SUV. He opened the door to the driver's side and then scanned the backseat but found nothing as if they disappeared without a trace.

The other assisting agents began splitting off into four teams making their journey up and around the mine entrance then back down the valley looking for any sign of Mulder and Scully. Skinner walked toward the entrance of the Dutchman mine and ducked his head entering the mine, as he entered. He flicked on his flashlight while a pair of other agents' followed close behind him. The boards in the ceiling creaked as dust and debris started falling in front of Skinner. He grabbed a handkerchief out of his lapel and placed it over his nose and mouth as he slowly descended into the mine shaft.

Skinner slowly continued down the mine shaft when a large pile of debris stopped him in his quest. Kneeling down he noticed a body buried under the rock and the stench didn't go unnoticed either. Careful as to not disturb the scene he called out to his agent's.

"We've got a body over here!" Skinner shouted, as he sifted the dirt away from the body uncovering the face to see if it was one of his agent's. It was neither Mulder or Scully. He sighed with a relief, and rose to stand covering his mouth again and continued walking deeper into the mine.

 **Bath House**

 **1888**

At last the hallway was quiet again Mulder was still in the claw foot tub soaking while Scully ever vigilant listened for any intrusion as she waited by the door.

"Mulder, I think we need to get out of here." Scully said biting her lip.

"Alright, since you ruined my bath. You owe me Scully," Mulder smiled at her and got out of the tub, drying himself off. Scully turned watching him in the half lit room as he pulled on his slacks and started for his button on his pants and joined him by placing her hands on top of his. He dropped his hands to his side as she fingered the fabric of his shirt, taking her time, buttoning it up one by one.

"Scully, have I ever told you that you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met?" Mulder told her in a whisper and gazed down at her, stilling her hands she lightly stroked his collarbone with her fingertips.

"Yes, Mulder you have. Have I told you that you're a sexy beast wearing that cowboy hat?" she leaned into his chest, smelling his soapy fragrance before kneeling down picking up his hat and placing it on his head. Mulder smiled and acknowledged her by readjusting it and bending down to steal a kiss which in turn made her breathless. He gasped into her mouth and nipped at her bottom lip, placing wet kisses along her neck as she caressed his forearms, his hands settled on her hips.

"Mulder, we better get out of here before we get caught…" she quietly murmured against his lips and gave him a quick kiss. She pulled on his hand and he obliged. Opening the door slightly, cautiously stuck her head out into the hallway, looking in both directions as if expecting to see Daniel but no one was there. Scully yanked Mulder along as no threat was in sight and hurried to the back entrance. Exiting through the back door, a silhouette twenty feet watched them as they were making their mad dash to escape.

"Miss Lily Rose! Wait!" Daniel pleaded.

He caught her off guard when she rounded the corner to the saloon heading towards the hotel. Scully stopped in her tracks as Mulder bumped into her side, both looking at Daniel in shock.

"You thought you could get away this time didn't you Miss Lily?" Daniel stated through clenched teeth as he surveyed Mulder's robust frame.

"I believe you need to take the next outbound stage coach out of here and fast, Pecker Pole," Mulder's terms of words were tame none the less.

"You must be a pathetic loser cowboy. I suggest you leave before you get hurt, Mail Order Cowboy," Waterson responded in a demeaning tone as he glared at Mulder.

"This has gone on far enough, Daniel!" Scully exclaimed.

"What is he going to offer you? A quick roll in the hay and what after that? He isn't going to marry you. He's just another cowboy looking to get a piece of ass for the night. I'm not like that Miss Rose and this cowboy here, probably don't have enough wealth to keep you comfortable, - like I will." He pleaded his case to Scully, glaring at Mulder. Mulder held his tongue for as long as he could. Mulder looked on as Daniel tried to woo Scully but then stepped into his space, and confronted Waterson.

"You heard the lady. Get lost." Mulder said clenching his jaw.

"You need to mind your own business before I put a hole in your head." Waterson threatened him and ignored Mulder continuing to inch closer reaching for Scully's hand that was settled on her hip.

"I declare this man is persistent ain't he, Miss Rose?" Mulder's accent surprised Scully and she blushed while Mulder, never taking his eyes off the intruder, slugged him, and knocked him to the ground. As the dust settled, a rider came out from the shadows followed by another, galloping towards them. Daniel lay on the ground holding his jaw slowly rose to his feet and stumbled a few steps looking at the approaching men. It was the sheriff and his deputy as they arrived back in town sooner than Scully thought. Mulder never had the opportunity of meeting them face to face.

"What's going on here?" The sheriff said pulling on the horse's reins, stopping the animal and dismounting. The large men wore tight jeans, cowboy boots and a dust, heavy overcoat that mostly hid his starched white shirt. A spark of recognition flared in Scully.

Mulder did a double take as the sheriff did resemble Assistant Director Skinner just like Scully had told him. He was rough looking with a small beard and wire rimmed glasses and wore a Stetson hat. The deputy was in his early thirties, a nice looking man with a scar above his eye. The sheriff tipped his hat at Scully smiling out of respect then turned his attention back towards Daniel, who was holding his jaw in pain.

"What's the trouble here?" the sheriff asked as he strode up towards the trio.

"I believe this gentleman got his spurs twisted." Mulder joked smirking with a shit eating grin.

"I was trying to talk to Miss. Lily. But this crazy love sick cowboy started a fight with me!" Daniel wiped the dirt off his trousers.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Scully countered in the argument.

"You better part separate ways stranger or else you're going to be locked up for the night for causing a ruckus out here." Skinner looked at Mulder sternly.

"Sure thing but first you better put a damn leash on that Barrel Boarder or he'll be picking cactus needles out of his ass," Mulder spat at Daniel taking a hold of Scully's hand, and linked her fingers with his. Daniel seethed out of jealously as his prize was whisked away into the darkness, her long flowing dress trailing behind her as she vanished once again. However, Waterson had another trick up his sleeve, as he had a couple extra bodyguards located inside the hotel. Mulder and Scully rushed towards the hotel, hand in hand, climbed the steps giving each other a quick smile, relieved they were not going to jail.

"Mul…. Austin that was a close one," Scully squeezed his hand in hers as she looked up at him. A patron exited the doors and down the steps, eyeing the couple, suspiciously.

"Yeah, if he follows you here so help me." He warned but Scully hushed him by placing her fingertips upon his bottom lip, then guided him towards her giving him a deep kiss.

"You know Scul….Miss. Lily Rose tonight you owe me since my bath was rudely interrupted." He whispered against her lips then began kissing wet trails down her neck nipping at her clavicle and sucking lightly as she braced herself against his forearms, digging her fingernails into his flesh.

"I think we better get a room or at least inquire about one," she insisted.

"Darlin' you don't have to tell me twice." He growled in her ear.

The two figures stood ever vigilant from opposite sides of the spacious area, hiding in the shadows. When Mulder and Scully approached the hotel registry clerk, he rang the bell but not a soul was in sight. The concealed men made their approach from behind and knocked Mulder out cold with a club then taking a handkerchief smothering Scully until she lost consciousness. Both figures lay helpless on the floor. The two men revealed their selves to be, none other than the men who took Scully prisoner over at the mine, CGB Spender and Theo. They stood over their unconscious bodies while everything faded and went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dutchman's Mine

Present Day

Friday

2:00p.m.

"We found them! Get an ambulance en route ASAP!" Skinner shouted out kneeling down with Agent Spence carefully removing the debris that had covered Mulder and Scully's motionless bodies. Observing the situation at hand, Skinner was cautious and careful removing the timber board from Mulder's head. Other agents that searched out on the surrounding area was called back to the entrance ending their search outside the perimeter of the mine. Suddenly, there was movement from Mulder's hand as it began fidgeting. Agent Spence turned looking to see if any sign came from Agent Scully when in a miracle, her lower limbs began twitching.

Their bodies were covered in two-day old dust and grime. Mulder stirred and moaned in pain while slowly rising up gripping his head in his hands. He was coughing clouds of dust from his lungs and didn't respond or acknowledged Skinner at first. The flashlight shining in his eyes blurring his vision.

"Look, I think she's coming around," Agent Spence shown his flashlight in Scully's direction.

"Agents can you hear me? We're going to get you out of here," Skinner's baritone voice echoed, kneeling down to check for more injuries. Within a half hour the ambulance arrived at the site carefully loading the agents onto the backboards as Skinner watched helplessly.

 **Phoenix**

 **Hospital**

The doctors and nurses rushed to attend to Mulder and Scully where they had been admitted to their E.R. The doctor took out his notepad and approached Assistant Director Skinner who was talking on the phone to a higher up government official. He was going to relate Agents Mulder and Scully's condition when the nurse joined the doctor at his side to await orders.

"What's the situation at hand, sir?"

"We got a pair of government officials that need to be checked for head trauma. All I know is that they were unconscious for two days with no medical attention," Skinner asserted, adjusting his glasses on his bridge of his nose.

"Alright, let's get C.T. and MRI scans just to rule anything out and get their blood work stat!" The doctor ordered the nurse in the room assisting him.

The following day, Mulder rested in his hospital bed alongside of Scully whom was still asleep in her bed with machine's monitor's beeping every second. Scuffling shoes outside in the hallway stirred his attention. Assistant Director Skinner entered the agent's room watching intently as Scully was still asleep and Mulder slowly opened his eyes. Once again the agent had to squint as his eyes adjusted to bright light and focus on a dark figure coming closer to him.

"Agent Mulder, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm on a weekend drinking binge with my old college buddies," he jokingly said holding his head in his hands again.

"You two both are very lucky you didn't end up like Mr. Dugan at the mine. Seems like he got 'the fever' and didn't know when to quit," Skinner informed Mulder.

"Yes, we did find the body then I saw a black shadow and suspected someone else was in the mine, but it was too late. Then everything started falling from the ceiling and Agent Scully and I rushed out to escape but that's all I remember." He glanced at his partner.

"How long has she been out?" Mulder glanced over at her still sleeping form.

"I did see movement earlier when we arrived. The nurse said she was awake when the MRI and CT scan was done but let her rest. Mulder you need to take it easy," Skinner insisted then ambled over to Scully's bedside. He watched her with concern as she slept. Turning to walk out the door he gave one more glance to Agent Mulder then left.

Mulder tossed the white sheet off slowly sliding out of his bed, and slowly walked over to Scully's bedside. Watching her sleep, he touched her cheek ever so gently, and ran his fingertips through her red silky strands. Scully roused from her slumber and slowly opening her eyes, adjusting to the light in the room. Not aware of where the hell she was at first, she looked up to see Mulder's smiling face as he squeezed her hand and she returned it with a smile.

"Scully?" he whispered.

"Mulder, what happened? Why are we here?" she trailed off in mid-sentence closing her eyes again.

"I don't remember everything either Scully. All I do remember is that we were investigating the Dutchman's mine and found the missing person, Mr. Dugan. I saw something but before we could get out the structure started to buckle," he told her with a sigh.

"It's coming back to me now. After we found Mr. Dugan's body, you were investigating a dark figure in the mine. Then you lost sight of the shadow or whatever it was, then the whole mine started to quake and we started for the entrance but something fell on top of my head," Scully said, biting her lip as she remembered, holding onto his hand.

"I got knocked out right along with you. Do you remember what the man said about going up in that mine? It was cursed and I pocketed several small gold nuggets." He exhaled slowly closing his eyes.

"Mulder, there is no such things as a curse and it could have happened to anyone that entered that mine. We were searching for a missing person and we found the body, case closed." She squeezed his hand and touched his cheek while he leaned into her touch, pressing his lips to her palm.

"Scully, I have a weird feeling, but I keep closing my eyes and I have a vision of you in a Victorian era dress with fiery long tresses, does that ring a bell?" he smirked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Mulder, I was going to ask a similar question. You dressed in old miner's clothing with a black Stetson," she raised her eyebrow at him with a smirk on her lips.

Mulder and Scully spent the following day being monitored for any sign of blood clots or anything abnormal. Skinner had informed another agent to bring a change of clothes to the hospital before they could return to their hotel to acquire their personal belongings. At the airport in Phoenix, Mulder spotted a unique gift shop that included Native American trinkets, clothing, books, and jewelry accessories. Mulder gradually walked in, being curious while Scully trailed behind him. Carrying her smaller suitcase, dropping it at her side as she scanned a book cover of "The Wild, Wild, West." Flipping through the pages, she scanned the articles, including the black and white photos. Then she paused as another vision hit her of a saloon and perked her interest. Selecting the book off the shelf, she brushed by Mulder who was in engrossed with the clothing section looking at all of the unique items such as; blankets, throws, and jewelry.

"Scully, I didn't know you were interested in the wild frontier," he wiggled his eye brows, winking at her.

"Oh, really. There is a lot of things you don't know about me, Agent Mulder," she replied teasingly and went to the counter to pay the clerk for the hardback book and waited outside for Mulder.

 **Washington, D.C.**

 **Mulder's Apartment**

Finally settling down for the weekend, Mulder unpacked his luggage discovering his pair of worn slacks. When he tossed them into the hamper basket, a few small gold nuggets dropped onto the floor. He narrowed his eyes at the shiny objects, before retrieving them. He couldn't believe the nuggets that he had pocketed at the mine had survived the trip. He thought of how he would cash in the nuggets, but then he decided against it, maybe save them for a rainy day. He didn't need money since his father and mother passed, leaving him the whole family inheritance. Stashing the nuggets in a safe place he did his laundry to give Scully some peace and quiet for a while, but that was short lived on his part.

 **Scully's Apartment**

 **Sunday**

Scully was wearing Mulder's worn out gray Oxford college t-shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts. Since they both had been occupying each other's apartments it wasn't unusual to see Scully wearing one of his old t-shirts or Mulder stashing a few bra's or personal things of Scully's, it was more feminine in his apartment and she could tell he started to like it. A soft knock came from the other side of the door while Scully was preparing a fruit salad and finger sandwiches.

The opened the door revealed her sexy partner, Fox Mulder, dressed in a pair of faded out jeans and a dark t-shirt, that showed off his bulging biceps. Motioning for him to come in, he stepped over the threshold and shut the door. He raked his eyes up and down her small slender frame and whistled at her.

"Scully, baby, you sure do look purdy!" He called out to her as she disappeared into the foyer.

"Mulder, what's with your accent? You haven't been watching old western movies lately, have you?"

"I think it has to do with that Dutchman's mine case." He slowly entered her living room and stood at her kitchen doorway, watching her.

"Mulder, ever since the Dutchman's mine case I've had visions too. I was being kidnapped by Agent Spender and Smoking man then I was a saloon bar waitress. It was weird and you were there too Mulder." She tossed her fruit salad, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Scully, a saloon waitress! Please tell me more," his voice deepened. As he walked up behind her and pulled her flush against him. He placed a kiss on her neck smoothing an errand strand of hair away as he kissed across her shoulder blade. She felt his member pressing into her backside. Mulder smiled against her neck when the book Scully purchased at the airport caught his attention.

"So, do you care to tell me what sparked your interest? The book about the Wild West," he whispered into her ear, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned into his embrace, looking up at him with a slight blush in her cheeks.

"It's very intriguing Mulder. I found a photograph you might be interested in, why don't you take a look," she told him tilting her head back raising her eyebrow at him.

"If there are any photographs with naked ladies, I'm all in," he winked at her. Scully shoved him playfully away and retrieved the hardback, leafing to the page she had cropped. Holding the page open for him, and offered him the book. He observed several pictures of ranch hands rounding up cattle, a stagecoach called "The OVERLAND Star", a hotel, and the saloon that included the many occupants, dated 1888. Mulder's attention was bemused at one with two patrons of the establishment. A saloon girl all dolled up, with a striking resemblance that of Scully which looked to be accompanied by a strapping handsome fellow, that showed the likeness of himself and would pass as his twin. Reading the small notes below the photograph's, browsing the next page the same couple was in another photo this time together. The caption on the photo read accordingly, "Lily Rose, the red-haired beauty that worked for the Longhorn Saloon left many patrons unhappy when Austin Cooper a local miner, whom struck gold in the Dutchman's mine had proposed to her." Mulder's fingertip skirted the image.

"Scully, do you know what this means? Time travel or maybe reincarnation even," he excitedly said, closing the book, placing the book back onto the counter top.

"It's a very interesting image Mulder. I had to do a double take when I first read the caption. That miner, Austin Cooper, looks very robust in that photo which I can see a similarity to you Mulder. Care to join me, freshly made fruit salad and finger sandwiches?" She reached for the bowl and plates out of the kitchen cubby.

"I doubt that your fruit salad and finger-sandwiches is going to hold me for the rest of the evening." He teased, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Scully took her time, pausing at the kitchen counter, mouth open against the piece of ripe strawberry, pausing just far enough for him to watch her as her lips wrapped around the fruit and devoured it. He had hoped that he might be the object of her hunger and shifted in his seat. Juice dribbled down the corner of her mouth while her tongue lapped at it, she watched him.

Scully picked up the fruit salad and sandwiches placing the plates on the kitchen table in front of him. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek, her hands on his broad shoulders giving them a firm squeeze. He closed his eyes at the feel of her breath on his neck, her cheek against his ear and settled back gently in the wooden chair. She sat across from him as they began consuming their meal. Finishing in silence. They stole stealing quick glances at each other to see that Scully had a few more berries left at the bottom of her bowl. She picked one up and offered it to Mulder.

His hazel eyes bore into her beckoning icy blue orbs as he reached for her hand, plucking it off her fingertips, and licking the juice. She gasped at the feel of his tongue swirling around her digits, sucking them clean. Scully's heart raced against her chest, blood rushing further to her core and as he sat there, his jeans became uncomfortable, he fidgeted in his seat. He adjusted his rock hard erection and his breath hitched in anticipation of what was to come of the night. Scully rose from her chair, staring at him, with an odd expression on her face that was a mixture of challenge and hunger. As she slipped between the table and him, she straddled his thighs, and her shirt rose a few inches when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He thought she was going to kiss him but instead she licked the juice from his day old unshaven chin.

Mulder fumbled for her hem of her shirt teasing her breasts through the cuff of her bra, his hands burning her flesh as he raked her satin skin. She gasped into his mouth twisting his dark strands of hair when he tweaked both nipples at the same time, smiling at her when she pulled back. He captured her lips with his own and moaned, savoring her. Scully released him, giving a quick lick to his juice stained lips. Turning in his lap, she fingered the last berry in the bowl.

"Better make this one count, Mulder. It's the last one," she teased him. He opened his mouth as she played with it against his lips, taking a bite herself and then smearing the rest of the berry against his flesh, giggling at the mess she just made.

"Scully, you are going to pay for that!" He threatened, squeezing her ass making her flinch under his touch.

"Oh, really? You think you can catch me?" She slipped off his lap with a soft shimmy of her hips smoothing down her boxer shorts. She was off his lap but not far from him as soon- He had grabbed her by the waist. Catching her in his tight grasp, he shoved her up against the wall near her bedroom. Pinning her arms above her head, she was no longer able to move and was trapped. His lean muscular frame stood towering over her petite body looking down at her as she had a smirk on her face.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going, darlin'?" he said growling in her ear and she forced his knees apart with one of her slender legs, grazing his erection through his jeans, making him stifle a moan.

"I know you well enough to know what you want," she said in a sultry tone, raising her eyebrow at him, after a long pause. He shivered, unexpectedly, as he saw the desire in her eyes. He slowly released one of her wrists, capturing her lips fervently. Slipping one hand between the boxer shorts and her soaking panties, slipping one finger than two, stretching her apart, she gasped. She looked at him with lust filled eyes-, exposing her soft thighs, silently begging him- to bury his tongue in her folds. He closed his eyes as he slowly withdrew his fingers lapping at her juices. Scully used her free hand to rub his raging hard member then taking her nimble fingers, and unzipping him, palming his cock in her hand. He took a small step back from her space but she still had a hold of his engorged thick member, breathing against her neck, and nipping lightly as she stroked him in her hand.

"You want to move this elsewhere, baby. Because I really, really want you right now," he hissed into her ear, making her shiver, as he traced her outer shell of her earlobe with his tongue, tugging it between his teeth. Ignoring him for a minute she reached for his shirt and discarded it on the floor, raking her fingernails down his heated flesh. Her tongue was on him in a blink of an eye, wet and warm as she feasted on his skin, her hands roaming and finger nails leaving hot trails. Before he knew what hit him she had escaped his clutches running into the bathroom.

"Scully, you can't do this to me now!" he hollered, chasing after her. Finding her in the bathroom and to his surprise Scully had already rid her confinements, strewn out on the tile.

"You are very persistent Agent Mulder," she gave him a toothy grin. He reached for her and captured her lips again. He worked her sensitive nipples with his tongue lavishing them passionately holding her close to him as she raked her hands through his sweat soaked dark locks. She pressed his head further down her contour of her body. He could smell her juices lubricating her wet pussy. Mulder couldn't contain himself any longer, inhaling her scent nearly took him over the edge, nudging her thighs apart, kissing and blowing against her thighs. She opened herself up like a blossoming flower and he began tantalizing slow french-kissing her throbbing clit and making her moan. Then he slipped in one finger then another to finger fuck her already dripping cunt parting her petal lips as wide as he could, slurping and sucking at her with his soft yet eager mouth. His rhythm never faulted as he continued assaulting her throbbing clit, as she squirmed and writhed. She braced herself up against the tile on the wall cooling her skin.

"Mulder, right there oh… oh…oh my god!…." Scully cried out in ecstasy, thrashing her head against the tile wall as he continued gobbling her juices until it covered his mouth and ran down his chin as he ate her out.

On the brink of orgasm sealing his mouth around her dripping core she came, long and hard. Mulder rode out her orgasm licking up her sweetness watching her as her body quivered against the cold air. Kissing her entrance, he brushed her pubic bone with his nose as she arched into his face for more. He continued to kiss up her navel and back to her breasts, cupping them, rolling her now erect nipples in his rough hands.

"Scully, you're so fucking beautiful," he whispered against her shoulder and marked his territory.

"You've had your fun now let me thank you." She grasped for the button on his jeans, slipping them down his muscular thighs and, revealing a rock hard erection through his boxers. She pushed them down off his hips, and removed the garments in a quick motion. Scully stood on her tip toes, kissing the scar on his shoulder that she put there long ago, her finger- nails smoothed over the sensitive flesh. He tilted her face into the light so that he could see her fully, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye, running down the side of her cheek. He touched the scar he had just kissed above her navel, making her flinch. Thoughts of regret of not being able to protect her that day reeled through his mind. He caressed the side of her cheek forgiving her for the scar she had given him and, she knew all was forgiven when he kissed her tear away.

Scully pulled his head down for a passionate kiss, making wet kisses down his sparse hairy chest to his thighs, taking in his musky scent, sinking to her knees before him and looked up into his dark smoldering eyes. He answered her with actions rather than speaking. Moving closer, she took him easily into her sultry mouth. The tip of her pink rosy tongue flicked out, up and down, swirled around his head as his precum started to form at the tip of his penis. Dragging the head of his cock along the roof of her mouth, she reveled in the texture and taste. She continued worshiping his rock hard erection by, licking, raking her teeth, and suckling and he began moaning uncontrollably as she deep throated him once again, devouring him.

"Shit Scully, going to cum…" he tugged on her silky strands as she bobbed her head. Mulder grunted, his hands still mangled in her hair, guiding her, as she continued to suck and lick at his shaft. He was beginning to lose control, his penis swelling and squirting- climaxing into her mouth, she swallowed all of him, right down to the last drop, tasting his sweetness as his hips bucked and rocked against her mouth riding out his orgasm. She steadied herself up as he grabbed her hands pulling her up to take her in his arms and capturing her lips, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I am going settle for a quick bath, you're welcome to join me. The newest Victoria Secret scent is out, Passion Flower," she panted, smiling against his lips, licking down his torso and he stilled her movements. Before she knew what was going on, he tilted her head back and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss more passionate than she had remembered before. Scully felt his hands moving over her body, working their way up the sides of her rib cage, stroking her breasts.

"Of course I'll be joining." He chuckled rumbling against her cleavage as she hugged him. Turning around Mulder tested the water and it was just the right temperature, slowly sinking into the water and Scully quickly followed. Scully grabbed the wet pouf and lathered the soap all over her body as she relaxed in front of Mulder turning to see that his eyes were shut, or so she thought and began working the pouf along his fine muscular body and when she reached his groin he quickly took her hand in his, pulling her towards him.

"Mulder!" she shrieked.

"What!?" he answered her mockingly reaching for her pulling her into his lap, turning in his embrace as the water sloshed onto the floor making her giggling, settling between his legs, laying against him. He began tracing circles on her knee caps as they peaked up out of the water while she caressed his forearm that was draped over her belly, contemplating their thoughts in silence, enjoying the soothing aroma from the bubble bath.

"Now, I know why you like bath's Scully." He kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Yeah, I love them Mulder. Especially when I get a free day to spend time in the bath, instead of running every time you get the next case of the swamp monster, u.f.o. or bigfoot sighting," she sighed barely audible for his ears to pick up.

"Well, I didn't force you to go on this Dutchman's Case, did I?" He countered her statement removing his hands from her knees, sinking further into the water near her juncture between her thighs, caressing playfully at her entrance.

"No, it was my choice in accompanying you wasn't it?" Scully responded pushing her buttocks against his semi-erect erection that was pressing into her ass cheeks, turning her head facing him, looking at him with soulful eyes and, stealing a kiss.

"Mmmm…you'll get no argument from me," he nuzzled the apex of her neck nipping her shoulder.

"Mulder, you need to stop doing that or I'll be wearing a damn turtleneck for the rest of the work week," she said tilting her head so that he had better access to the sensitive flesh.

"You're embarrassed, Scully." He quickly retreated from his ministrations. He reached for her hands, and delicately enclosed them around his much larger ones. It showed him how fragile she really was.

"It's not very professional, especially for the F.B.I. workplace." She cooed into his ear, blowing lightly on the outer shell.

"You do everything by the book, Dr. Dana Katherine Scully," he murmured into her hair, pulling her flush against him again.

"You know me all too well, Mulder," she said relaxing.

"Yes, little by little you are opening up like a rose and I can't wait for another surprise," he spoke into ear, making her shiver. He started to caress her inner folds as she opened her thighs to him. Plunging one finger in followed by another, she tightened her grip in his damp hair pulling him down for a deep kiss, tongues mingling, mouths crashing against one another. His erection poking her in her backside wanting to join in the fun, she lightly raised herself and slowly sinking back down on his erection, with one swift movement she was filled to the hilt. He briefly tossed his head back in the feeling of sheer pleasure before opening his eyes, holding her to him, never faltering his rhythm on her clit.

Her hands joined in the motion, as he pumped his raging hard cock into her wet, slick, tight ass. One of his hands had reached for her breast while the other continued its assault on her clitoris. A few more strong pumps into her she picked up the pace by writhing, grinding back against his scrotum, pushing him over the edge. Water splashed over the edge of the tub as she continued milking him for all he was worth.

"You feel wonderful, incredible," she moaned biting her own plump lips. He responded with a few more strokes into her body tightening his hold on her, and spilling into her warmth, clamping down on her shoulder with his mouth, leaving red teeth marks on her. They lay limp in the tub as the air cooled around them making her shiver, slipping out from his now limp penis. He gasped opening one eye as she rose up out of the water, making goose flesh rise on her delicate skin. She exited the tub toweling herself off. Mulder quickly rose out of the lukewarm water joining Scully. A mischievous thought crossed his mind while he grabbed a fresh towel off the rack rolled it up and giving her backside a quick smack.

"Damn it Mulder!" she cried out, finishing drying her dripping wet hair and wrapped the towel around her then turned to face him.

"I love it when you get angry, Scully," he winked at her smiling, tugging at her towel.

"Mulder, you don't want me angry," she scowled at him raising her eyebrow, hands on her hips.

"Just what are you going to do about it, Agent Scully?" He said teasing her, wrapping his own towel around his waist and closing in on her space picking her up in his arms carrying her towards the bedroom. She playfully smacked at his arms but he never flinched a muscle, dropping her on the bed.

"Mulder, you have no idea what I can do to you," she purred, licking her bottom lip, flirting with him.

"I can play your silly little game too," he informed her. Dropping his towel climbing on the bed crawling towards her kissing both her feet, yanking her towel off her body with one swift motion, exposing her nakedness to him, continuing at his task kissing her legs, ignoring her patch of curls only inhaling her erotic scent that renewed his erection, toying with one nipple with his velvet tongue and then giving the other the same attention making them erect. Mulder hovered above her looking down at her with a smug grin on his lips, his now pulsing cock, slipped into her wet crevice, making them both moan. As she reached for him pulling him in for a slow seductive kiss burning her insides aching for him.

"Mulder, please…" she begged him, raising her legs around his waist sinking further onto his prick. He eased out then plunged back inside her walls to the hilt in her wetness. She groaned and moaned with pure pleasure as his engorged member bumped into her cervix with each thrust. Her orgasm came immediately, dripping down between their thighs soaking his balls as he slipped in and out of her once, twice, three times then his own orgasm was imminent. Scully whispered into his ear sweet encouragements nipping at his earlobe sending him over the edge spilling his seed into her.

"Scully, when Frohike said you were "HOT" that was an understatement," he nibbled at her collarbone, toying with her golden cross.

"Sleep Mulder, we have to work tomorrow," she giggled kissing his temple, ruffling his hair. He rolled off her, using the discarded towel to clean up their sticky mess. He crawled in behind her and pulled the sheet over them, spooning up behind her, welcoming sleep.

Monday morning Mulder had showered wanting to surprise Scully at the office he left her apartment before she woke. Scully felt emptiness in her bed reaching for an arm she felt nothing, turning recognizing Mulder had left but could smell his scent on the sheets, inhaling with a sigh. Scully picked out a skirt and dark blue blazer with matching heels for the workday. When Scully arrived at the office there was a floral bouquet on her desk with a note. Mulder stood in the shadows his dark blue suit blending in with the darkness. Scully fingered the note.

To my darling,

"Dana, I think of you every second I am awake and dream of you every minute I am asleep. Sometimes I neglect to tell you how important you are to me, how your presence makes such a difference. I hope you realize how much you mean to me. Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control. You give me joy; you give me hope. You give me energy, which helps me cope. I love you, Dana Katherine Scully."

 **Your eternal soul mate,**

 **Fox William Mulder**

After reading the note, tears stinging her eyes, her cheeks. The minute she composed herself wiping away the liquid from her eyes. Mulder stepped out from the shadows watching her thoughts race in her mind, wrapping his arms around her holding her to him, she leaned into his embrace.

"Sorry I left so soon I wanted to surprise you," he whispered into her ear.

"Oh, Mulder. Thank You. You always surprise me," she sighed turning in his arms, placing a kiss on his lips.

"But my real question is, when am I going to get a desk and my nameplate on the door?" she asked arching her eyebrow at him.

"Hmmm.. I don't know maybe when we get married, it'll read Mr.& Mrs. Spooky," he chuckled at her returning a deep passionate lip lock to her already swollen berry lips.

"Married, you mean you're thinking of taking my advice and settling down with a normal life? Doesn't sound like you, Mulder," she gazed up at him smiling.

"Well, the future for us is still up in the air, isn't it?" he bluntly said looking down at her smiling.

The End.


End file.
